


Nerium Oleander

by Ethanxfire11



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 70th Hunger Games, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Annie Cresta Dies, Blood and Gore, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Changing POV, Character Death, Children Die Obviously, Drinking, Fluff, Forced Prostitution, Hunger Games, Implied Annie Cresta/Finnick Odair, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Minor Character Death, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, The Capital (Hunger Games), Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethanxfire11/pseuds/Ethanxfire11
Summary: We all know the story of the 70th Hunger games and how the victor, Annie Cresta, goes crazy. But what happened if it wasn't like that.-or-Levi Magnolia is reaped for the 70th Hunger Games. He knows he doesn't have a chance just like the rest of the past 15-year-olds reaped for the games. When the numbers start dwindling, he realizes he has a chance. That's when he starts to fight for his life.
Relationships: Finnick Odair/Original Character(s), Finnick Odair/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	1. Prologue

We know what happened in the 70th Hunger Games for the most part. We know that Annie Cresta, a District 4 tribute, won the games. We know she went insane after seeing her partner get beheaded, We know Finnick Odair fell in love with her and took care of her. We know Annie gets married to Finnick and has his child. We know all of this happened to our victor, Annie Cresta.

... But what if this didn't happen. 

What would happen if Annie died in those games? 

Who would replace her role in The Hunger Games Series?

Levi Magnolia, A District 7 tribute, will take her place.

Levi wasn't your typical District 7 tribute. He didn't work with axes as much as some of the other kids or didn't have the muscles like the other boys. He wasn't as tall as some of the other boys and wasn't as strong. While he many disadvantages, he made it up with his advantages.

He was considered very handsome and beautiful in his district. He was a fast runner from running through the woods with his friends and siblings daily. He was deadly with a knife giving him a surprise advantage because usually people associate district 7 with axes. He is well-spoken and could hold a conversation with anyone about anything, giving him the charisma to win over the Capital.

These skills help him survive the bloodbath surprising everyone except his family and his district. They know he's capable of winning the games.

When the numbers start dwindling, Levi starts to fight for his life to get home to his family.

But when the game makers throw a twist no one can expect, Levi doesn't think he can get home.

Will he survive and get home and join the group of victors 

or

Will he die in that arena just like most tributes do

And remember

ONLY ONE MAKES IT OUT ALIVE

  
  
  


  
  


  
  



	2. Magnolia

"For the gentlemen, ... Levi Magnolia,” The Escort of District 7 says looking at the crowd with a big, excited smile. 

Everyone starts to look around for the boy before their eyes start to focus on one boy in the 15-year-old section. 

The scared boy looked around but saw everyone looking at him with a smile. He tried to run but everyone started to surround him with the same big smile on their faces like the smile the escort had on his face. 

Then everyone started to chant, "Levi, Levi, Levi, Levi, Levi, Levi" before the said boy started to scream as loud as he could. 

"Levi, are you ok" He hears a familiar voice say before his eyes flicker open. 

"Levi, are you ok" He hears before turning to the voice.

The person behind the voice was his older sister, Autumn.

Autumn Magnolia was considered a beauty in District 7 like the rest of the Magnolia family. She had auburn hair that fell to her shoulder in ringlets. She had a nice tan that made her even more beautiful in the eyes of District 7. Her eyes were green like the leaves on the trees that District 7 citizens had to cut down for the capital. She had plump, pink lips that looked so soft and luscious, and a figure that every girl wished for. All the boys wanted to take her on a date back in the day, too bad she now has a husband. 

Speaking of her husband, he walked towards me and said, "Autumn's right, are you ok?" He says while he and Autumn look at me worryingly.

"I'm ok Asher, I just had a nightmare,” I say sheepishly while scratching the back of my neck.

"Why are you sleeping in the store anyway?" Asher says while Autumn looked at me curiously.

The store we were in was our family-owned store. My mom was the daughter of a rich family that lived in District 7. When her father passed away, she gained the family inheritance. She met my father that year after he saved her from a peacekeeper that didn't like the answer no. She had fallen in love with him on the spot. My father took a while to reciprocate her feelings, but eventually, he did. They started dating before my mother got pregnant, they were so excited that they got married after that.

My mom then gave birth to Autumn and Austin, Autumn's twin brother and my older brother, before deciding to build a store. The store was a wood carving shop that sold signs, figurines, and just regular chopped wood. The store eventually got popular, so my parents decided to have more children. They had my other older brother, Aspen, before they expanded the store. Father still worked with the rest of the lumberjacks in District 7 cutting down trees while Mother continued to work at the shop with Austin and Autumn helping her. Eventually, they decided to have another child and that child was me.

As we started to grow up, we learned what we liked and what we wanted to do. Austin was 24 years old, so he chopped down trees with our father and the other men of 7. Autumn took over the store, so my mom could enjoy her life by cooking and helping around the district, the things she likes to do. Aspen just turned 19 years old, but he's been working with Austin and his father since he was 10 because he likes to work with the axes. Asher also works with my father, but he stays at the store sometimes like today to look over Autumn.

"I didn't get much sleep last night because I was worried about the games,” I say looking down at the floor.

I feel his hand ruffling my hair, "No need to worry, you have your name in there four times and you don't have to apply for tesserae " Asher says before walking towards a couple that was looking at a wood sculpture of an angel.

He was right, I was lucky enough that we lived well off that none of us had to apply for tesserae. We were considered rich compared to the other families in 7. Autumn, Austin, and Aspen were never reaped for the games so I have a high chance of also not being picked. The odds were in my favor but I still had nightmares of being reaped. After turning 11, my father made me watch all the hunger games on our television in our living room. He would tell us what the best things to do in these situations were. Our parents were always scared of us being reaped, so they tried to help us get the best chances of winning. I guess it worked because we all had skills that would help us win, but I’m the only one right now eligible to be reaped.

To help calm my nerves, I pulled out my knife and grabbed a block of wood. I started to carve the wood with precise strokes that made the cuts in the wood smooth. This was my skill, working with knives or throwing them. I wasn't as good with an ax-like Austin. I couldn’t fight with a sword-like Aspen can and I couldn't have the precision with a bow as Autumn does. But one thing I was better than my siblings at were knives. We would always have competitions for fun and I would always win when it came to throwing knives. 

I then saw my mom come down the stairs that connected our home that was upstairs to the shop on the lower level.

"Hey mom, do you need help with anything?" I say walking towards her with my knife and my wood carving. She looks towards me and then smiles.

"Can you take these lunches and waters to your father and brothers and then take them home with you, Vi?" She says, calling me by my childhood nickname that my family always calls me by.

"Of course, I'll head out now,” I say before grabbing a bag from my mom that held the lunches and waters.

"Thank you so much, Vi. Remember, when you get back go get cleaned up and put on your good clothes" She says before walking back to the stairs.

I put the bag over my shoulders and started to head towards the front door. I see Autumn organizing some of the signs, so I go up to her. 

"I'm going to bring this to father and the others," I say to her.

"Okie Dokie but be careful, people are tense because of the reaping,” She says before returning to organizing the signs. 

_ ‘Great, and I just forgot about my fear of being picked for the games.’  _ I sighed, trying to forget about the reaping.

I turn around and open the doors of the store.

I feel a blow of wind that ruffles my hair a little. I take a long, deep breath of the nice air before I start a long run towards the forest the others are.

One thing I was grateful for was my father making us run around a lot. Not only was I fast, but I had great endurance and breath control. 

On my way, I pass by the usual on reaping day.

Parents are crying and kissing their children as many times as they can. The older kids have a smile or frown on their faces. They're doing this because they're happy it could be their last year and they could survive, but frowning because on their last day to be reaped, they can still be picked.

The younger kids are crying because it’s their first reaping and they might be picked. Even though they have their name in the bowl one time.

The elderly have a look on their face. It could be a shame, sadness, tiredness, or many other emotions. They’re sad about seeing the kids get picked to go to the capital to be killed. Shame because children are dealing with the consequences of the crimes they committed against the Capital. Tired because they have seen this way too many times and want to be done with it. They’ve seen too many kids kill each other to try and survive the games.

I continue on my way to the forest while occasionally waving to people on the way.

I see the forest entrance about 50 feet away so I speed up.

The forest was always calming but scary to me. I was scared of the forest for a while because Aspen and Austin left me behind in it when I was 8. I couldn't find my way out because all the trees looked the same. I just got myself more lost, so I screamed and cried until my father came to get me. I wouldn't set foot in the forest until I was eleven. Aspen, being the person he was, bullied me about it, but I knew it was only teasing. 

After overcoming my fear, I started to come to the forest more often. Eventually, I started coming to the forest twice a week. I did this because something was calming about being around nature while doing things. It also gave me a space to be alone and just relax and not worry about anything. 

I start to see people in the forest chopping down trees and cutting wood. They all had muscles and sweat dripping down their body. They used to take off their heavy outfits but after what happened to a person with an ax, no one made that mistake again.

I start making my way further into the forest when I start to see people I recognized like Johanna Mason, a 16-year-old girl in my school. She was fierce and a lot of people were scared of her. She might be mean but if you got to know her, she is nice and has a funny sense of humor. I wave at her before I continue my walk. 

I start to look around before I saw two mops of auburn hair I couldn't mistake. I start to run towards them and I jumped on one of their backs.

The person then turns their head and their green eyes meet my eyes.

"Hey Vi,” says Austin before dropping me on my feet. To his right, I see my father and on his left there is Aspen.

"Hey guys, I brought lunch and drinks,” I say before holding up the bag mom gave to me. 

I then see Aspen grab the bag, "Thanks Vi, so are you finally going to start chopping wood with us" He says with a deep laugh.

I then rolled my eyes at him, scoffing, "Ha Ha Ha, You already know the answer Aspen" I say before I sit down on the grass. 

I see my father take a seat next to me, "Levi, you know he's teasing. So what did you bring us" He says before grabbing stuff inside the bag.

"I don't know. Mom made it but I know there is water with it" I say before they start to dig into the food.

I watched them eat because I wasn't hungry. It seems they had a long day of work because they are tearing into the food.

"So Vi, are you scared for the reaping?" I hear Aspen say looking at me. Austin and dad also look at me curious about my answer.

"Of course I'm scared, We all know I don't have a huge chance of winning as you guys did,” I say before grabbing a fistful of grass and starting to pull it out of the ground.

Aspen and Austin looked at me with sadness because they knew it was true.

Austin and Aspen were both tall about 6'0 feet. While they both had muscular builds, Austin was much bigger than Aspen by a lot. They both were great with an ax and also can fight with their bare hands if need be. They were fast runners and great climbers. They also were very attractive and popular in our District.

Austin had that Auburn hair that ran in the Magnolia family-like Autumn and my father. His hair was long but only about to his neck in curls. He was tan from working outside for a long time. He also had huge muscles that every girl and some guys were attracted to. He had green eyes that everyone had except for me. He had a nice smile and his personality was kind and gentle. He was like a big, cuddly lumberjack that girls fell for all the time. 

Aspen was different from Austin. He had black hair just like mine, his hair was styled in shaved sides but curled in the front. He had green eyes like the rest of the family. He was less muscular than Austin but still had big muscles. He was tan like Austin and had a good smile. The difference was that Aspen was considered a player in District 7. He flirted with everyone, girls and boys, you name it. He had a bad habit of sleeping with them before going on to the next one. We tried to stop him but he said ‘ _ he wants to enjoy his prime’ _ before he has to settle down. He’d better hope that one of the girls doesn't get pregnant in his ‘ _ prime _ ’. 

I then felt a smack on my head, "Don't say that, I made sure you all had an equal advantage. You're just better in different areas" Father says before standing up.

We all stand up after him and then he says, "Let's go. We need to get ready " He says before walking towards the exit. 

I see Austin bend down to pick up the bag and leftovers, so I start to walk behind dad.

Aspen looks towards me before saying, "I'll race you to the shop" He then starts running toward the shop.

I didn’t want to lose so I sprinted after him my leaving father and Austin in the dust.

I catch up to him and he’s losing steam, so I start to speed up. We both got to the store but I was there 7 seconds before him.

"I beat you, loser,” I say while sticking out my tongue before heading inside the store. 

The store is empty like usual, 2 hours before reaping day. I head upstairs to our home on top of the store. I see mother by the couch praying like she usually does to her angel that is on the table. I go to Aspen and my room. Austin used to live here but he moved out into a small house by the store. Autumn and Asher live near the store so it's easy to travel for them. 

I take out my clothes I'm going to wear and set them on my bed, I then go to the bathroom so I can wash up. I strip out of the clothes I was wearing and head into the bath. It seems mom started a bath for me already because there is water in the tub.

I get in and wash up as quickly as I can. I dry myself before putting on clean undergarments. I walk towards my room again and I see Aspen sitting in his bed facing the ceiling.

"I'm sorry that I can't be there with you and I'm sorry that I can't volunteer for you if you get picked,” He says looking at me with sadness in his eyes before looking down at his shoes.

I put on my clothes and then start making my way to Aspen. I sit on his bed and hug him as hard as I can.

"It's not your fault and I probably won't get picked anyway,” I say with a smile on my face. 

He hugs me back and then turns toward me. "Your right and after the reaping, we can all have a good feast of mom and your good cooking,” He says before getting up and leaving the room.

I sigh, hoping not to be picked will come true. I then go to the mirror to look over myself. 

My black hair was wet and sticking to my forehead, but when it dried it would go back to being curly. My blue eyes seem duller than usual but it's probably because of the reaping.

I was wearing a nice green shirt that was made from cotton. There was a breast pocket on the front and 3 buttons were going down from the collar. The black pants I was wearing were standard and there was nothing special about them. My black shoes had my name inscribed in them in green stitching because of my mom’s stitching. They had fur that lined the inside of it making it comfortable and also great for the cold.

I had on a family heirloom that was passed on from family to family.

It was a gold ring that had an emerald gem in the middle. Engraved in the gem was the letter M, standing for Magnolia. It was from my father's side before getting passed down to all the boys. Aspen had it last before it was given to me last year because he wasn't eligible for the reaping anymore. 

When I decided I looked presentable, I started making my way to the front door. I see no one in the house, so I'm guessing they're waiting in the store. I head down the stairs to the store before seeing everyone waiting by the front door. 

They nod at me before opening the front door and walking to the outside.

Our walk to the square was a silent, but understanding one. We all knew there was a chance of me being reaped so we stayed quiet. I see kids from school on the way towards the square with their families. I see Johanna walking with her family with her face set to an angry frown.

We get to the stage and we all don't want to leave each other but we have to. I feel my father's hug, my mom's wet cries, and my sibling’s hugs. I say my goodbyes before stepping into line.

Peacekeepers are everywhere with their guns scaring people into submission. I hear that it's my turn before I walk up to the person that takes our blood. I unwillingly give my finger to the lady before she stabs my hand so blood comes out. She puts my blood drop on a piece of paper before sending me on my merry little way.

I start to get in line with the other 15-year-olds. We all look at each other mutually with a look of fear in our eyes. I turn around to see my family staring at me with a smile and I can see Aspen and Asher giving me a thumbs up. I turn back around to see our escort start walking on the stage. 

Etherious Scarlett was the District 7 escort. He had red hair like his last name suggests. His eyes were blue but not like mine. They were like a neon blue, something that made him look inhuman. He had a red and blue suit that matched his eyes and hair. He had tattoos on his right hand but that's it. His teeth were so white that it was blinding and his smile was so big it was creepy. 

"Hello, the exciting moment has finally come," He says excitingly. His laugh was like a snake's bite making us all paralyzed.

"You know the drill. We have to watch the beautiful Capital video before we get to the fun part" He says before the screen on his left turns on. The screen starts to play a capital video. I start to tune out because I'm too busy focusing on the stage.

On the stage were victors from the last Hunger Games. On the stage was Blight, victor of the 57th Hunger Games. He had a rugged look from his games. He had messy brown hair with a beard that most lumberjacks have. He looked sad but also numb at the same time.

On the stage with him was Eero Nitya, victor of the 34th Hunger games. He was old compared to Blight. He had a cane to help him walk because his leg was so damaged during his games he couldn't walk properly again. He also looked the same way as blight, sad and numb.

I get taken out of my thoughts by Etherious coughing.

"Sorry about that, so let's get to the fun part. Are you guys excited because I know I am" He says with a big smile and his eyes that scanned the crowd looking for his two victims. 

"Let's start with the lovely ladies" He reaches into the bowl of girl names. He pulls one out and says in an excited voice.

"The young lady representing District 7 is . . . Marigold Fields,” He says with a smile that sent chills down my spine.

I hear the loud cries of a little girl from the family section of people not able to be reaped. It looks like she has a little sister. I then turn to the girl section to see a girl making her way to the stage.

Marigold Fields was tall and strong. She was seventeen so she had an advantage against the younger tributes. She had blonde hair with brown eyes. She was pretty, so that also gave her an advantage. Her aura while walking was not of fear, but bravery. She had a glare in her eyes and she had a neutral look on her face. She had some freckles sprinkled over her face, but her skin was clear. Marigold looked like she could fight and probably an ax was her preferred weapon. 

I hear Etherious start to talk again, "Now for the gentlemen, ... Levi Magnolia,” He says with the same big smile on his face. 

I see everyone start to look at me with a look of relief in their eyes. It felt exactly like my dream except it wasn't a dream, it was my reality.

The section started to open up for me. I know if I don't move the peacekeepers will drag me to the stage, but my legs feel like jelly,

I gather up the courage and I make way towards the stage. I hear my mother and sister's sobs from where I am walking. I walk up the stairs to the stage and I wait next to Marigold Fields, my district partner. 

I see Aspen and Austin looking at me with fear in their eyes and I think I could see tears falling down Aspen's face. Asher was comforting Autumn while my father was comforting mother. He looks at me with sadness but also there is acceptance in his stare. 

Before I could do anything else, I heard Etherious voice.

"These are the wonderful tributes of District 7 for the 70th Hunger Games,” He says excitedly.

"Now shake hands,” He says looking at us expectantly.

I shake Marigold's hand and her grip is as strong as Austin's. I know she would be a dangerous opponent, so hopefully, we could become allies. 

"Give it up for your tributes,” Says Etherious Scarlett clapping loudly.

No one claps with him leaving the square and stage silent.

I know I have a higher chance of winning compared to others, but I know I can't win with people like the careers and Marigold in the games. 

The only thing I can do is hope for a quick and painless death.

  
  



	3. Juniper

_ " For the gentlemen, ... Levi Magnolia"  _

I've been picked for the games.

The odds weren't in my favor at all.

Before I knew it, Marigold and I were being taken to the Justice Building, where the tributes got to see their family one last time. We were taken inside the building then separated into two different rooms. It didn't take long before the door was opened and my family started to rush in.

I looked up to see Aspen running towards me with the others right behind him. You can tell they've been crying because their eyes are red and their noses are running. I feel strong arms wrap around my body and hold me tightly.

I hear the cries of Aspen right by my ear since he's the one hugging me.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault you're going through this,” He says while crying. 

I hug him back, "It's not your fault, You had nothing to do with it,” I say while hugging Aspen as hard as I can.

He lets go and then nods at me before walking towards the door. He waits at the door while tears continue to fall down his face. 

Before I could focus on Aspen anymore, I heard my father’s voice, "It seems you have been placed in a bad situation. You can't escape it Levi, but you can fight it though. You can win Levi" he says looking at me with hope. I can also hear my mother's loud cries while my father comforts her. 

I start to feel tears forming in my eyes, "How do you know that? I'm not strong and tall like Aspen or Austin." I say, my words rushing out like a dam that has just been broken. 

"That's not true, you can survive in that arena just as good as we can" I hear Austin say.

"How do you know that?" I say looking at them with fear in my eyes.

"Because I made sure you all can" I hear my father say. 

Before I can say anything else, a peacekeeper opens the door. "Times up, let’s go,” He says.

I hear my mother's cries, " I love you, Levi, please come back home" She says before they drag her out. 

The only ones in the room are Asher and Autumn but they won't be here soon. Asher is comforting Autumn as she cries on his shoulder.

"You can win this and you know it, Levi. Don't give up and fight as hard as you can" Tears are falling down Asher’s eyes slowly as he speaks.

Before I can reply, the peacekeepers start pulling them out of the room. 

"I love you and I will return to you guys" I shout before the door is closed.

There is no one in the room, so I am sitting in silence. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. I quietly let my tears fall down my face as the silence of the room surrounds me.

I hear the door open and the peacekeepers are waiting by the door. They are wearing their white uniform with guns in their hands that were used to scare people into submission.

"Get up, We're taking you to the train" I hear one of them say while another grabs me by the arm roughly.

I get up and start following them obediently, so I don't get hurt. 

I followed them to where the train was located. At the door of the train, there was Marigold Fields, who was also flooded with peacekeepers around her.

One of the peacekeepers shove me towards the door, "Go on" he says.

I slowly walk up to the stairs that lead to the door. I look behind me to see District 7 one last time.

I take in the nice, rich air that District 7 holds.

The trees that Aspen and I would race up and down for fun. 

The shop that I lived in for my whole life.

The people that I’m leaving behind ...

_ Mother _

_ Father _

_ Autumn _

_ Asher _

_ Austin _

_ Aspen _

I'm leaving them behind to go to the Capital to compete in the Hunger Games.

I take a deep breath and I step onto the train.

\-----------------------------------

The door opens up to a room full of many luxurious things that even District 1 would be jealous of.

There was food that even the rich couldn't afford in District 7. There was furniture that was made from expensive materials. Even the door was more technically advanced than all of district 7.

There were people on the train but they didn't talk to us or even look at us.

We didn't have to wait for long before someone came to introduce us on the train.

"Hello, hello. Aren't you excited to be on a Capital train? They are truly amazing" Etherious Scarlett says, coming into view.

I don't say anything to him and Marigold seems to be glaring hard at our escort.

He looks at both of us before saying, "You guys are quiet, follow me to your rooms and then come to the dining room and you'll meet your mentors" He says before walking to a hallway.

We follow him into the hallway in silence since none of us wants to talk except for Etherious. We follow him until he stops at a room that says District 7 female.

"Here is your room, darling. When you're done in there, come to the dining room to talk to your mentors" He says to Marigold.

She doesn't say anything as she walks into her room.

Etherious then turns to me after Marigold walks into her room. "Your room is two rooms down. When you're done come meet us" He says looking at me.

Before I walk inside, I turn to him, "Thank you, I know it's your fault for putting me and Marigold in this situation but thanks for showing us our rooms" I say.

He then turns to me, "Your welcome Levi, now go wash up" He says before leaving. 

I then walk into my room as the door automatically opens. 

The room was as big as our family store back at home. It had a lot of open space for the tributes to roam around. 

_ ‘What I don't understand is why they would do that for us. Why would the Capital treat us like Cattle to send us to slaughter? They don't care for us since they don't even put our names on the door of our rooms. When we get into the Capital, they parade us around to the Capital citizens like an animal. Then they put us in that arena and bet on who will win or die. They pay money to help their favorite tribute and then they cry if their tribute dies. After five minutes, they are on to the next tribute forgetting about the dead ones.’ _

I walk into the luxurious room and stand in the middle. There was a big bed in the front of the room that Aspen would've loved to sleep in. It had sheets and blankets that were made from extremely soft material that you could fall asleep as soon as you touch them. When I laid on the bed it was so soft, I just sank into the mattress when you lay on it.

On my left was a wardrobe that seemed to be made from polished wood. The wood was smooth when you touched the wardrobe. I opened the wardrobe to see it full of clothes. There were clothes made from different materials like cotton, silk, and polyester. The clothes looked so comfortable and expensive compared to the clothes that I wear at home. There were so many options it would take at least two months to wear them all.

Then the emotions of jealousy and anger started to rush out.

_ ‘It's not fair that these rooms were used once a year for these stupid games and had so many expensive things that it cost more than our whole district. If the Capital sold all these items, they could pay for the outlying poor districts like District 12 and 11. They have all these great things while the poor districts are struggling.’ _

Near the bed, there was a screen on the wall. When I turned it on the screen, Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith were speaking. Those two made commentary on the Hunger Games while they were happening. Reruns of the last Hunger Games were playing on the screen. Caesar was currently talking about the victor who won by spearing the last tribute to death through the eyes. They seemed to be hyping up the games this year a lot. I turned off the television because I didn't want to think about the games.

In the room, there was another door leading to the bathroom. I opened the bathroom to see the biggest bathroom I have ever seen. 

The bathroom had a gigantic shower with a ridiculous amount of buttons. there was a toilet that also had many buttons on it. There was a counter full of different soaps and other facial care things. There was a big mirror on the wall that showed my fear-stricken face. 

I decided that I will take a shower since if I'm going to die, I'm going to die good looking. 

I strip off my clothes and put them on the counter. I walk into the big shower and try to turn it on. There were so many buttons that it was so confusing trying to turn on the shower. Eventually, I found the button that turned on the water. The water was at a perfect warm temperature that made all my tense muscles looser. I could feel myself become calmer under the influence of the water. I pressed another button that made scented shampoo start to pump out, you could even choose the scent. I chose the scent of lavender because it reminded me of the flowers back home. I wash my hair with the shampoo and my body with lemon-scented soap. I turn off the water and step out of the shower. 

I was confused because there was no towel in the bathroom. I see a pad with a hot air sign on it so I go over to it. Hot air will shoot out to dry you of all the water when you stand on the pad. I cautiously stand on the pad before hot air starts to shoot out. It felt so nice that I couldn't help but moan out of relief. I step off the pad and walk back to the main room after grabbing my clothes. 

I look in the wardrobe to see what I should wear. I grab a new pair of undergarments and put them on. I sort through the many selections of clothes before I can choose an outfit.

I chose a loose-fitting shirt that was made from silk. The shirt was so soft and smooth that it was comfortable when you wore it. The shirt was loose fitting and big on me, so the shirt showed off my collarbone. The color was an emerald green like the ring that was passed down in my family. The pants I chose were black and fit me very well. They were not too tight or loose and the material wasn't scratchy or rough. I put on my shoes I was wearing at the reaping and then my ring.

My hair was partly wet so I just left it alone. I decided to go to the dining room to meet everyone. I walked out of my room and to the dining room,

When I got there, I saw Marigold and Blight having a conversation while Eero was listening in. Etherious was also talking to them but it seemed they weren't listening to him. There were plates of food in front of them and cups also.

I walked into the room and let my presence be known, "Sorry I'm late, the showers were nice" I say before taking a seat next to Marigold. 

I see Blight look at me before nodding his head. Marigold then turns to me with a disgusted look on her face, "You used the showers" She said angrily.

I looked at her confused, " Yeah why wouldn't I. I don't want to be dirty now do I" I say before grabbing food to fill my plate.

"They put us in this situation and you're going to humor them by using their resources," She says while gripping her knife hard.

Before I can say anything, Blight chimes in. "That's enough, I don't want to see you too arguing over the shower,” He says before going back to eating.

"Ok, but what were you guys talking about when I was gone?" I say, looking at Blight and marigold. 

They both look down at their plates not answering the question. I was about to speak up but Etherious speaks up first, "They were talking about how Marigold wants to be mentored separately, Isn't she something" He says before taking a sip of his drink.

I then look at them with a look hoping for an explanation.

Blight looks at me before saying, "She just doesn't want you to know-" He says before getting cut off by Marigold.

"I asked for separate mentors because I can't get attached to you. I have to return to my little sister, so I'm just trying to make it easier on myself when I might have to kill you" She says with no hesitation before returning to her food. 

Silence overtakes the room as no one says a word. We continue eating before Eero breaks the silence.

"Let's go watch the other reapings,” he says before walking out of the dining room. Blight then gets up and follows Eero out of the room. I look at Marigold before we both get up and follow our two mentors. We follow them into another room on the train. This room had big, velvet couches with a table in the middle of it. On the wall was a big screen just like the one in my room.

The screen turns on and we're taken to District 1.

The screen turns to District 1, the crowd is clapping and screaming when the escort walks onto the stage. The escort has a blue wig on that makes her look crazy and is smiling widely. On the stage were previous victors from the games. The two most well known were Gloss and Cashmere, the deadly siblings that won their games back to back.

Cashmere is gorgeous with her long, blonde hair and her athletic body. Her stunning blue eyes added to her gorgeous face. To match her, Gloss was equally handsome. His blonde hair that fell on his face was perfectly placed, his well-built body was seen because of his sleeveless top, and his blue eyes that could make anyone swoon.

"Welcome to the 70th Hunger Game reaping. I'm so excited and I bet you are too. Before anyone gets too bored with my speech, let's choose the tributes. Ladies first . . .  _ Shine August _ and for the men . . .  _ Cyan Luminous _ " says the District 1 escort.

The tributes walked onto the stage quickly, so no one could volunteer for them. Both tributes came from the 18-year-old section. They smiled at the camera and you could tell it was real. They had a dangerous glint in their eyes which made me scared to see them in person. They both stood confidently and firmly while shaking their hands. They were both lean with muscles but Cyan was way taller than Shine. They both had brown hair but Cyan eyes were blue while Shine's eyes were green. They had on nice outfits like the rest of the crowd showing off to the cameras their wealth. The crowd clapped as they left but you can see the scowls on some of the people’s faces from not being picked.

It's disturbing how people from the richer districts were so happy to be picked for these games. How people were mad for not being picked or not having enough time to volunteer.

The screen then turned toward the District of masonry, district 2.

District 2 was like District 1. There were people from the crowd clapping and excited for the reaping, hoping their children were picked to bring the glory of winning the games back home. Most of the people from 2 were tan and very tall. The men had muscles that were big from working with tools and bricks to build and from training while the women were leaner but still muscular. On the stage were their escort and the winners from past games.

Enobaria still had razor-sharp teeth and Brutus was still tall and his muscles were as big as ever. Those two are the only victors I know as I was either too young or hadn't watched the other victor’s games.

The escort walked onto the stage and said her speech and then the time to announce the tributes was here.

"For the ladies . . . Aressana Olympus and for the men . . . Ja-"

"I volunteer,” said a heavy, dark, and deep voice. Then walking up the stage was a tall man with muscles that could probably choke me to death. He walked up the stage cooly and confidently like he already won the games. He smiled at the cameras and I knew he was the biggest threat. He had brown hair and dark eyes that struck fear into me even behind the screen. 

"What is your name, young man,” the district 2 escort says. 

He then spoke in his deep, sinister voice, " _ Carnage Bruno _ " 

_ ‘A name fitting for a guy like him.’ _ I thought while looking at Carnage smirking at the cameras.

Aressana had long, black hair with piercing blue eyes. She was short compared to carnage but she seemed my height. She was lean with a runner's type of body. She probably threw knives or used a spear. She was from the 16-year-old section while Carnage was from the 18-year-old section.

The tributes then shook hands and then they walked towards their justice building.

"He seems like he's excited. These games are going to be so interesting" Etherious says looking at the screen happily, clapping his hands.

Blight then talks, "Yes, he's a threat. Stay away from him and the other careers" He says while looking at us.

We both nod knowing that listening to Blight is most likely the right thing to do.

The screen went to black and then we moved to district 3.

I barely paid attention to the raping, but I could see that the two tributes were small but they stood firm. They seemed weak but could still put up a fight. They were around 15 and 16. The screen switched to district four, the last career district.

District 4 was a hit or miss. Some years the tributes were strong and confident but others were frail, and weak like an outlying district. This year it seemed it was a hit. On the stage were the victors of the past games.

Mags, an old lady who won the 11th hunger games. I never watched her games but you can tell she's been through rough times. Her eyes show sadness and grieving probably of the dead tributes she couldn't save.

‘ _ I would be sad too, living all these years to see children die annually’  _ I thought, showing remorse for the old district 4 victor.

There were other victors but I didn't recognize them. There was one I did recognize though.

And that was Finnick Odair. The bronze body god, the capital boy, just a few nicknames that people call him. He won his games at 14 years old and became the youngest victor to date. Because of his sex appeal and good looks, even some girls back at home liked him because of his looks when they watched his games at the public viewing. He was able to acquire a lot of sponsors and one sponsor got him a trident. Once the trident landed in his hands, the games ended with him as the victor. He is pretty good looking, but now's not the time to be looking at the victors but at the tributes.

The escort said his speech then announced the tributes, "Ladies first . . . Annie Cresta, please come up to the stage" he says.

The crowd parted as a 16-year-old walked to the stage. She didn't look happy but didn't look sad either. She had red hair that came down in curls to her back. She had green eyes and pale skin compared to the rest of District 4 who all were pretty tan. She stood on stage confidently as a career would.

"And for the men . . . Trent Razorwood" The crowd parts from the 17-year section where a young, handsome man appears happy as he walks to the stage. He stands confidently as he smiles at the crowd. He was tall, maybe 6'2 but not as tall as Carnage, with beautifully tan skin. He had eyes that were the color of the blue sparkling ocean. His brown hair was kept on his face perfectly and he had a white, pearly smile. His muscles bulged from his shirt and you can tell he trained for this moment. He probably uses a trident like most district 4 tributes.

He shook Annie's hand but the way he looked at her was scary like he was going to kill her. She looked scared but was staring Trent down in his eyes like it was a challenge.

"Guess we have our careers now,” I say trying to break the silence.

"Yeah" Marigold replies dryly. Eero then speaks up.

"Those are the ones you want to stay clear of. They trained in a special academy up til now, dreaming about this moment. Even if they didn’t volunteer, it’s most likely because everyone believes they can win. These tributes are the best of the best. Be on the lookout,” Eero looks back at the television.

Blight agrees with his statement, "He's right, now let's watch the other reapings" Before looking at the screen again.

We nod at him and take a look at the screen.

The screen moved to the next reaping and I was scared of who we would have to face.

The rest of the districts were the poor districts that sometimes would win but mostly they were cannon fodder for the games. One interesting tribute to look out for was District 10. The District 10 male looked intense with his brown hair and green eyes. He was as tall as Cyan but his muscles were huge, probably from working with big animals. The female looked weak with blonde, long hair but you never know what could happen in the games. Deception is a good way to win, after all. 

District 9 looked frail and weak and they had siblings reaped as tributes. That's the worst thing that can happen. They will be fighting hard to protect each other, so I need to look out for them.

‘ _ I wouldn’t know how I would feel if Autumn and I were reaped together _ ’ I thought horrified that could’ve happened to us.

District 11 tributes looked like they should belong in district 2. The man was the same build as Carnage but wasn't as tall and the muscles were not as big. He looked strong and burly like an Ox. The girl had a runner's physique. She was lean but had muscles, surprising for the second poorest district. They both had dark skin and curly, thick hair but the girl has lighter skin.

The screen shows the Capital symbol before turning black. 

We sit in silence for a few seconds before Etherious starts talking again.

"These games are going to be marvelous. I'm so excited, of course, I'm still rooting for you guys" he says while clapping his hands. 

Before anyone can say anything the lights go down. 

"What is happening" I yell panicked at the shortage of light.

"Aww, you're so cute, darling. We're at a tunnel that takes us to the Capital" he says.

Marigold then speaks up, "How did we get to the Capital so quick,” She says looking around.

Light starts flooding back in the room before Etherious says, "Do you not know the location of your District, darling. Your district is one of the closest to the Capital. Since you're riding in a train that runs 200 miles per hour, of course, we'll get there quickly" He says matter of factly.

I look out the window to see the beautiful view of the Capital. As much as I dislike the Capital, the architects did a great job building it up. 

The train pulled up to a station where the Capital citizens were waiting. 

The capital had a weird sense of fashion. There were people with dyed skin of exotic colors. They were wearing expensive and extravagant outfits that looked ridiculous to the human eye. They were wearing makeup that made them look unnatural. Their hair was done in intricate ways that made them look fancy. Some had tattoos on some of their skin while others had tattoos all over their body. People had body modifications that made them look like a creature and not a human. It looked like a costume party but everything was real.

They were waving at our train and I remember something my mother always told me.

_ "Levi, if you ever get reaped, weapon knowledge might be good, but you will need something else,” she says to me.  _

_ I look up at her confused, "What would that be mother. All the usual winners are good with weapons" I say looking at her for her answer.  _

_ She smiles before saying, "Levi, people need to like you. You need to be charismatic to be able to get sponsors" she says before she kisses the top of my head.  _

_ "That makes sense," I say to my mother, leaning into her kisses _

I needed people to like me so I did what I had to do.

I start to wave at the people through the window. They seemed to like it because they're screaming and jumping around. 

I look behind me to see Marigold glaring at the people. She seems angry before she storms off somewhere. I look at Blight who just shrugs and then I look at Etherious. Etherious looks at me with a smile and then gives me a thumbs up. I take that as a sign to continue, so I do just that.

I look back at the people before waving and blowing kisses at them. I also throw winks to specific people in the crowd. They seem to receive it well because they're screaming and I think some are even crying.

_ ‘A little dramatic much’ _ i thought, giggling about it.

The train finally stops and that's when we have to get off.

I start to where the front door of the train is. When I get there I see Marigold, Eero, Blight, and Etherious standing there.

I walk up to them and that's when Etherious starts talking.

"We are now in the Capital. Be on your best behavior and don't forget to smile" he says before turning to Marigold.

"Darling, you need to smile or no one is going to like you. And I think we both know what happens to people that no one likes in the game" he says with a big smile towards her.

Marigold doesn't say anything but she does glare at him. Etherious only laughs at her before he turns to me. 

"Good job Levi, continue acting like that, and District 7 might have another winner,” He says before turning back to the door. 

"What do we do when we get to the Capital?" Marigold asks Eero.

He turns to us and says, "Since we're one of the first districts to get here you'll go to your prep team and get ready for the Parade. Don't worry the outfits might be bad but just let them do their jobs. After that, you can just roam around until the Parade. We'll meet with you when the Parade is done" he says to us.

The parade, where the Capital dresses us up to parade us like animals. District 7 always gets the worst outfits that are just trees, sometimes paper. Who dresses kids up in paper outfits?

The door opens and Etherious starts talking, "Chin up and put a smile on your face. Show them you are here to win." before stepping out of the train.

I take a deep breath and step out of the train to the whirlwind of madness that would be my new life for the next week.

  
  



	4. Maple

The Capital was different compared to District 7.

There were tall buildings that looked like they cost more than a whole district makes. Some shops sold things that people could afford. People were walking around with smiles on their faces and nice clothes on their backs. Kids were laughing and having fun with their friends. Pretending to be tributes and play fighting with toy swords.

Before I could focus on the Capital more, Marigold and I were being pushed into a building.

Inside the building was a bunch of curtains that were blocking out the sight of people. You could see a bunch of people rushing in and out of these curtains. This is when Marigold and I start to separate. I was being pushed to the left while Marigold is being taken to the right.

When I get taken into the curtain room, I see a table in the middle of the room and other things scattered around. I try to see what they were meant for but a voice interrupts me.

"Can you take off all your clothes and then lay on the table?" A voice says behind me. I turn around to see a lady in a blue outfit.

"Why?" I say to her, confused. 

She laughs and then says, "We need to wax you and make you presentable for your parade outfit, Now strip,” She says before going across the room.

I don't trust her, but I just do what she says. I strip out of my clothes. but I keep my ring on. I go to lay on the table when the lady comes back with a jar. I officially laid on the table, but it was uncomfortable because it was cold against my naked body.

Then two other people come into the room, one male and another female. They also wore the same outfits the lady wore.

"Oh great, you're here. I'm going to need you guys to hold him down" The lady with the jar says before spreading the mixture that was in the jar on my legs.

The two other people start to hold down my shoulders and arms. I'm a little scared of what's going to happen so I ask a question.

"Hey, why do they have to hold me down?" I said, scared of what's going to happen. The people don't answer, but they start laughing very loudly.

I ask again, but more angry, "What are you going to do to me" I yell at her. All they do is continue to laugh at me.

Before I can ask another question, I feel immense pain in my leg.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH" I scream out in pain. The pain was unbearable in my leg.

The lady continues to laugh and then says, "That's why we have to hold you down" 

Before I can yell at her. another pain in my leg appears.

The pain travels up my body to different places like my arms and my stomach.

I felt the pain stop and I sighed out of relief. I feel wetness on my cheeks and I realize it's my tears.

The lady holding down my shirt lets go and I finally move my shoulders again. I roll my shoulders around to get the stiffness out of them.

"Aww, you're so cute. My name is Ezranna" She says before getting this clipper thing.

She then grabs my hand and starts clipping my nails. I usually would say something but I’m so in pain from the waxing process. 

The lady with the jar comes in front of me and introduces herself, "I'm sorry, I forgot to say my name. I'm Evangeline and the others are part of your prep team" She says while tweezing my eyebrows. The tweezing hurts but not as much as the wax.

The male adult grabs this jar with white cream in it and says, "I'm Angelo" He says quietly before rubbing the white cream on my body. Before I can ask what it is, I feel my pain recede.

"Thank you, I don't feel pain anymore,” I say, moaning at the nice feeling. 

He smiles at me while Ezranna and Evangeline start to laugh. I laugh with them as we all laugh together. 

My prep team finishes prepping me and gives me a blue gown.

"Put this on and wait in here,” Ezranna says before all of my prep team leaves the room.

When the door closes, I put the gown on and sit at the table waiting for someone to come.

A few seconds later, the door swings open and a man walks in. He was tall and looked fit. It seemed he was carrying a bag and most likely in the bag was the outfit I would wear. 

"Hello, my name is Leonidas and I am your costume designer,” He says in a low voice. 

Before I can say anything, he cuts me off, "This is my last year as a costume designer for tributes because I got a promotion. Since it's my last year, I'm going to put forth my best costume I've made for district 7. I'm repulsed by the constant trees every year so you're in luck" He says to me.

A smile spreads on my face before I can realize it. I'm happy because the tree costumes were awful and ugly. None of the tribute from 7 got sponsors because they looked so bad. Now that I don't have to worry about a bad outfit, I think I can get sponsors.

Leonidas calls me over, so I scramble over to him in a hurry,

"Try this on," he says after getting the costume out of the bag.

I grab onto the costume and stare at him hoping he'll turn around or leave the room. He looks at me then laughs.

"Honey, I'm a fashion designer. I've seen people naked before so just change already" He says while giggling.

I'm still cautious but I've been stripped of my dignity already, so I start stripping in front of him. I start to put on the costume and that is when Leonidas has an excited smile on his face.

"Yes, you look perfect. You're going to get all the sponsors" He says applauding himself over his work.

He walks over to me and puts something on my head. He looks at me from head to toe before stopping to look at my hand. 

He holds his hand out at me and says, "Give me the ring, Honey". 

I look at him surprised before I start to glare at him, " Why should I. This is the only thing I have from my family and I don't want you Capital people to ruin it" I say angrily.

He looks surprised at my words before saying, "It's a lovely ring but I can probably buy 5 of those for a cheap price. I need it so I can send it to customs and they can look at it and decide If it can be your token into the games".

I look at him cautiously not knowing if he's telling the truth, but I give it to him anyway. 

"Thank you, I know it was hard to do that, so thanks for trusting me," He says after grabbing my ring and putting it in his pocket. 

I nod at him before I walk over to the mirror to see what I look like. What I see is the best thing I've seen all day.

The costume I'm wearing is supposed to represent the Legend of Wood Nymphs in District 7.

I'm wearing a dark green, long sleeve shirt. There is a line of wood going down the middle of the front of the shirt. There are 7 wood buttons on the left of the line and the cuffs of the wrist are also made of wood. There are shoulder pads that have leaves on them. To go with the outfit is plain brown pants with green shoes. On my head is a crown made of leaves. The outfit looks beautiful, unlike the ugly tree outfits that District 7 tributes usually have. 

I turn around and look at Leonidas with a smile and I say, "Thank you so much, I actually look good".

He then laughs and says, "Your welcome, I couldn't let someone like you go out there with an ugly outfit. Now Levi, go out there and make everyone fall in love with you" He says while bringing me to a door that leads to the chariots. 

I look at him confused and say, "How do you know my name, I never told you it".

He smiles at me and says, "I always know the names of tributes that are going to win" before pushing me to the door.

I smile at him and then open the door to the chariots. 

The chariots are all lined up in District order, 1 in the front and 12 in the back. They are pulled by two horses that are the same color. The chariots are usually decorated to represent your district. 

The district 7 chariots had leaves and sticks all over them. 

While walking over to the chariot I see Marigold at it petting the horses with a soft look in her eyes. She looks really good in her outfit that also matched mine.

She was wearing a flowy dress that was a mix of green and brown. The dress was long and showed her collarbone and shoulders. The sleeves had huge slits in them so they can show off Marigold’s strong arms. She also had a brown corset with gold buttons on it. On her head was a crown made from sticks and leaves. Her blonde hair was down in waves. She looked like a wood nymph.

I walk up to her and announce my presence, "Hello, you look pretty in the outfit Marigold" I say.

Marigold blushes at my compliment and I can hear her murmur a quiet thank you. She looks back at the horses and I can see a small smile on her face.

I turn around to see the career tributes huddling around. The tributes from District 1 wore the usual lavish outfit. The girl was wearing a dress made of gemstones while the boy matched her with a suit made from gemstones. They both were wearing king and queen crowns with a purple gemstone in the center. They were talking to the tributes from District 2 and the male from District 4. The District 2 tributes were wearing what looked like silver armor with a big sword on their backs. The male from District 4 was wearing a shark tooth necklace with no shirt to show off his tan skin and 6 pack abs. He was wearing flowy blue and green pants that were decorated with seaweed and seashells. The pants were probably representing the ocean in District 4. 

After looking at them I notice their mentors are walking towards them. I see Gloss and Cashmere talking to Brutus while Enobaria stands to the side of them. I see Finnick Odair near the tributes and talking to Mags and the girl from District 4. They seem to be close because he's close to her and she blushes and laughs at him when he starts to talk.

I turn around to see it's time to get on the chariots. Marigold gets on easily but since I am shorter I struggle a little. I get on the chariot and wait a few minutes until I see District 1's chariot start to move.

I start to bite my nails because I feel nervous about seeing the crowd. I hear Marigold's voice next to me.

"Stop that. Stand confidently" she says while looking forward. 

I look at her confusingly, "Why do you care. You don't even want to ally with me or be mentored together" I say looking at her.

She then looks down, "Just because I don't want to work with you doesn't mean I don't care about you. You're from home so I'll help you as best as I can. Stand confidently and get the sponsors like I know you can" She says. 

I look at her with a smile on my face because she does care about me even a little. I make my stance firmer and I put a smile on my face. A second later, our chariot starts to move towards the crowds of Capital people.

Our chariot is moving towards the exit to the crowd of Capitol citizens. I realize that my family will be watching this, so I put on the best smile I can. 

Our chariot makes it to the crowd and all I can hear is the loud drums, screaming, and clapping. I look around to see the capital citizens all around the stadium. This is when I start trying to be appealing.

I start to wave at the crowd while smiling, showing off my white teeth. They seem to take it well since they’re screaming even louder. I start to blow kisses and throw winks around. The Capital people start to throw flowers at our chariots. I turn towards Marigold to see what she's doing to see she's just glaring at the crowd coldly. I start to grab flowers and kiss them then I throw them back at the people. I take one green flower and I put it in Marigold's hair. The Capital seems to like the interaction because they are screaming and jumping around. I look at the camera that broadcasts the parade to the districts and I wave and blow a kiss to it. Before I can do anything, the chariots start to pull up to President Snow's mansion. We officially made a stop in front of the balcony that held our president.

President Snow had started to say his speech that he says every year at the parade. I tuned out his speech because I was focusing on President Snow himself.

He had pure white hair that was placed nicely on his head. He had a white beard that went with his hair. He had a red velvet suit on with a nice black shirt. He always has a white rose on him. I know it has an alternative reason and not just for fashion but I don't know what for. His face was getting wrinkly from old age but his modifications stayed the same. His pink lips were puffy that looked unnatural. His eyes were like a snake always looking intensely.

His eyes are the worst.

The way they look around trying to find an imperfection always. Knowing Snow, if there is an imperfection he would want to get rid of it.

I realize he's done saying his speech because the horses start pulling the chariots out of the mansion. We get taken to where we started before the chariots stop moving.

Marigold gets out quickly and I follow her right out. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Blight and Etherious walking towards us. When they get to us Blight starts clapping and he smiles at us.

"Good job, you guys did great," he says while looking between us.

Before either of us can say something, Etherious says, "Don't lie, only one of them did well. Great job handsome, you really know how to win over the crowd" He says while clapping his hand and smiling at me.

He then looks at Marigold and his smile falls, "You on the other hand did terribly. I told you to smile and make an impression. No one wants to sponsor you and the ones that do are waiting until your training scores come out to see if you actually have a chance" He says angrily looking at Marigold.

She then glares at him, "Why should I care what they want. They just want to use us as entertainment and have drinks while we fight for our lives" She says before crossing her arms and looking down. 

Etherious looks like he's going to say something, but Blight chimes in, "Look at the time, we have to show them where they're staying. I'll take Marigold on one elevator while you take another" he says before taking Marigold by the arm towards the elevator near District 12's chariot.

I look to Etherious to see him about to walk away. I call out to him, "Where are you going, you're supposed to take me to our room" I say in disbelief.

He then turns to me and says, " You're a big boy, go by yourself. Plus my friend has a date with Finnick Odair and I need her to tell me all the details" He says before running off to a crowd of people that look wealthy. 

I look at him in disbelief that he would do that to me, but I just sigh and walk towards the elevator. The elevator door opens and I walk in. The door is about to close before a group of people walks in.

It's my luck that this group of people are actually the careers and their mentors. 

They walk in and click the buttons that take them to their floor. I quietly move to the back of the elevator into a corner and stay quiet so they don't notice me.

The career tributes are loud and they talk about their plans right in front of me. Before I know it the door opens and the District 1 tributes and their mentors' walkout. The door closes and we get shot up quickly to District 2's floor.

The tributes leave the elevator laughing about a joke one of them just said. The door closes and we get to District 3. When I think we're going to pass District 3, the elevator just suddenly stops.

I start to get anxious about why we stopped so I look around scared. What I see is the District 4 male, Trent Razorwood, looking around confused, a redhead girl looking scared and asking her mentor what is wrong. It turns out her mentor is Finnick Odair.

He just laughs at her and says it's probably a malfunction and it should be good in 5 minutes. The girl, Annie, calmed down and stayed quiet. 

I also calm down knowing where not in danger before they notice me.

I see Finnick look around and he sees me in the corner. He stares at me for a few seconds before he smiles at me. 

"You're the District 7 tribute right?" he says to me. This catches his tributes' attention and they stare at me too.

I look down shy because of the attention before I say, "Yeah, I am" 

Finnick smiles at me and looks me up and down, "Looks like District 7 upgraded, no more of the ugly tree costumes especially for a pretty face like yours" He says while smirking at me.

I look at him shocked before I feel the elevator start moving. The door opens and the District 4 tributes start to leave. Before the door closes Finnick turns around and says, "I hope to see you around cutie" before winking and exiting the elevator. I can feel my cheek heat up as the door closes. 

It doesn't take even 10 seconds before the door opens up to my floor. I get out quickly and walk to the door. I take a deep breath and open the door.

Inside I see a living room with expensive-looking couches and a big television screen on the wall. There was a table in the middle of the living room. On the couch is Blight, who seemed like he was waiting for me.

When he sees me he smiles and says, "Marigold is in her room. Go to your room and take a nap you're probably tired, I know I was. When you wake up, meet us in the dining room to eat dinner" before pointing down a hallway.

I thank him and quickly run down the hallway. 

In the hallway, I see three rooms and one of them says District 7 male. Guessing it's mine, I walk in and shut the door. 

The room is even bigger than the one in the Capital train. I take a quick sweep around the room and see a wardrobe. I walk over to it and open it to see a selection of clothes. I decide to wear a green, silk pajama outfit. I strip out of the costume and I fold up the outfit. I place it on a desk next to the wardrobe and I put on the pajamas. I walk over to the bed and I jump on it like I used to do as a child.

This is when all of the memories of today start to hit me. 

Being reaped.

.

Meeting Blight, Eero, Etherious, and Marigold.

.

Seeing my prep team and meeting Leonidas.

.

The tribute Parade.

.

The Finnick Odair supposedly flirting with me

.

Being in the Capital in general.

I feel tired so I let the dark, black abyss known as sleep take over me.

The last thing I can think about is seeing my family one last time and oddly

Finnick Odair.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.deviantart.com/likesototally/art/District-7-Opening-Ceremony-259292803  
> This is what their outfits look like. Sorry if I didn't explain the well for your imagery.  
> If you see spelling or grammar mistakes please tell me so I can fix them  
> Hope you liked the chapter.


	5. Cherry Blossom

I heard shuffling in my room, so I opened my eyes.

What I see is a young male cleaning my room. He had black hair and is wearing a gray outfit. 

"What are you doing?" I say, confused at his actions.

He looks at me blankly before he bows and walks out of the room.

I sit on the bed confused about what just happened before I get up. I walk over to the door and turn on the light and look around the room.

The room is cleaner than it was when I came in here. My parade outfit is missing from where I put it. I look to my left to see a big screen by my bed. The remote control is on the desk so I pick it up. The controller is shaped like a bridge, so you have to swipe it to change channels. The channels are simulations that encase your room? There is a busy street, a forest, a jungle, a beach, and a deserted city. I turn off the screen since I feel freaked out by the simulations than excited. 

_‘Why would they make this a thing, who would use this?’_

I look to see a pair of clothes on the desk where I put my tribute outfit. The outfit consisted of a short sleeve green shirt, pretty simple. The pants were black and felt soft when they touched my skin. They just gave me slippers for footwear, so I put them on. 

I leave my room and walk down the hallway.

At the dining room, I see Etherious, Blight, and Marigold at the table being served by people wearing the same clothes as the boy from earlier. I walk up to them and sit next to Marigold. She looks at me before going back to her food. 

"Where is Eero? I didn't see him at the tribute parade" I say to blight, who was cutting up a steak.

"He is meeting up with old friends at a Capital party, he’s also trying to secure us some sponsors" Blight says before going back to cutting his steak. 

"Did we look good in the parade?" I say to Etherious, who was sipping a drink.

He smiles before saying, "See for yourself". 

Etherious turns on the screen by our table. The screen turns on to Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith talking about the parade.

"Welcome to the 70th hunger games tribute parade, We are going to meet 24 tribute in their cool costumes. Claudius, who do you think is going to be the best" Caesar says to his co-host.

"You know Caesar, I don't know. I think I'm going to go with the usual answer, District 1 or 4. They usually have the best outfits" He says to Caesar.

Caesar lets out a loud laugh before agreeing, " Yeah I agree, hopefully, one of the other districts will prove us wrong and have the best costumes" He says.

Claudius replies with, "I agree, hopefully" before the first chariot starts to move.

That's when the chatter starts to get louder, "Wow look at District 1's tributes. They have gemstone covered outfits, marvelous just marvelous!" Claudius says through his mic.

"I know I agree, wait look at District 4. Seems everyone is going crazy for the male's bare chest. What a handsome man he is, isn’t that Trent Razorwood?" Caesar says while laughing.

Claudius laughs loudly, "Yes he is, he has the muscles with nice abs. I wonder if he's paying homage to his mentor since this is similar to what Finnick wore at his parade" 

Caesar nods his head, "I agree, he seems like he's going the way Finnick did" He says before the crowd started to scream.

The two hosts look confused, "What's happening" Claudius asks his co-host.

"Oh My God, look District 7. They look Fabulous, a real show stopper!” Caesar said before the camera started to zoom in on our chariot.

What I see is me giving the crowd kisses and the roses I kissed. Marigold just stood in the chariot looking cold and unfazed at the crowds screaming. Like a real savage, ready for the games.

"Looks like District 7 ditched the tree outfits this year. Finally, it never did do them good. Wow, that boy sure knows how to work for a crowd. If I’m not mistaken that is Levi Magnolia. What a pretty sight for eyes. " Caesar says while clapping his hands rapidly, showing his enthusiasm. 

"Look at the girl, she's standing like she already knows she's going to win. So fierce, I love it! It seems like District 7 might be the fan-favorite this year. I don’t think this has happened ever before, especially not in my lifetime." Claudius says smiling widely.

Etherious then turns off the television, "The rest are irrelevant. See, you guys did great and everyone wants you. Just get good scores and you'll have sponsors lined up around the corner. I’ll make sure you won’t have to worry about getting stuff in the arena" he says, smiling at us. 

I smile back at him before looking at Marigold to see her reaction. 

She seems to be happy but she doesn't show it that much. She had a tiny smile on her face, something that I haven’t seen on her all day. Marigold then gets up and says, "I'm full, I'm going to bed. Have a nice night" before she walks to her room. 

When her door closes, Etherious starts talking, "Great she's gone, now we can talk. Levi, I am hoping for you to win" he says to me, completely dismissing Marigold. 

I looked at him shocked, how could he say that.

"How can you say that. She's your responsibility too. We should be given the same chances". 

Etherious looks at me, irritated by my words, "You might not like you but I’m as much as a mentor as Blight or Eero. I know how the Capital people think, what they want, and what to do to woo them. I want to have a winner under my belt, especially now that you guys have a chance. What you need to learn is that you should take every opportunity before you lose it. If you want my help, then come and talk to me." He then gets up, leaving through the front door.

I look down sadly at my feet. 

_‘While Etherious is a little ignorant and can be annoying, he still knows what he is doing. He might have good intentions just expressed them in the wrong way.’_

Blight clears his throat, ruffling me out of my thoughts. 

"Seems like you need time to cool down. There is a special button on the elevator that takes you to a balcony at the top of the tribute center. I know being around this place will be intense and you’ll need a breather. God knows how much I used it when I was a tribute. Just make sure you get back before late, you have training tomorrow at 9" He gets up with a liquor bottle and goes to his room.

I quickly finish my food and I walk out of the place where I'm staying. I walked toward the elevator and pressed the open button. Not a second later, the elevator door opens and I step in. I press the button that says B, hoping it stands for the balcony. The elevator goes up quickly before stopping and then the door opens. I stepped out of the elevator and onto the balcony. 

The balcony showed the nightlife of the Capital. The stars were twinkling and bright as ever. Signs were glistening with multi-colored lights. Music playing from stores, and people scattered around the street. From up here, the people looked like ants.

The balcony had chairs to sit on but I decided to stand. There was a railing that blocked you from falling off but it looked easy to climb. If I wanted to I could jump and end my life. Letting my last moments on the earth be controller by myself and not by the Capital. I couldn’t be the only one that had thought about jumping. A voice takes me out of my thoughts.

"It won’t work so don't even try,” the voice says loudly.

I turn around to see the one and only Finnick Odair, standing on the balcony.

"Oh hey cutie, I guess I did get to see you around," Finnick says with a wink.

I feel my cheeks heat up before I turned away from him. 

_‘What is Finnick Odair doing here. I didn’t think he would know about this place. How am I supposed to deal with him?’_ I thought nervously while feeling something whirl up in my stomach. I don’t know if I want to throw up or something else.

"I wasn’t going to jump anyway. What are you even doing here?" I say looking at the capital, trying to keep myself from blushing.

He lets out a loud laugh before saying, "I should be asking you that. Tributes shouldn’t usually know the hidden gems in the Capital”

“Well I do, is that a problem?” I say matter of factly.

Finnick starts to chuckle, “No it’s ok. At least I have someone cute to spend some time with”.

That feeling in my stomach is definitely stronger than ever. 

“Stop calling me that,” I say annoyed, tapping my foot against the floor.

From my peripheral, I could see Finnick walk closer to me.

“What are you going to do about that. I can hardly see how a small child, can tell me what to do” Finnick mocks, laughing loudly.

Annoyed and a little irked, I turn around to see Finnick up close staring down at me with a smirk. 

I’ve never seen anyone wear a smirk as Finnick does. It definitely did something to me because it felt like there were butterflies in my stomach.

_‘There goes my stomach. Why are all the annoying people so good looking’_ I thought bitterly.

Finnick comes even closer to me and surprised, I take a step back. But he doesn't stop and keeps walking forward. So to counter, I keep walking backward, bewildered at his actions.

_‘Why is he getting closer to me. What is happening?’_

I keep stepping back until my body hits a wall. When I go to turn around and get out of that corner. Two big arms place themselves next to my head, caging me in. Finnick, who now has me where he wants me, comes even closer to the point I can see every detail on his face.

He had beautifully tan skin, something obtained from being outside a lot. His sea-green eyes were beautiful to look at, and structured his face really nicely. He straight, white teeth that made his smile look perfect. His jawline was sharp and chiseled. The hair on his head was nicely cleaned up but had a natural look. His body was fit, consisting of muscles that filled out his clothes nicely. He was tall, most likely standing at 5’11 or 6 ft.

Finnick must’ve realized I was staring at him because he chuckled and sent me a wink. I looked away sheepishly, embarrassed that he noticed.

He laughs at me before he started to lean in. ahis handsome face was getting closer to mine, and the fact his body is trapping mine, made me feel all hot and sweaty. His face was 2 inches away from my face and was still leaning in.

I felt like he was going to kiss me, so I closed my eyes. I feel his hot breath on my face, and of course, he had good breath that smelled like mint. I feel my heart rate increase and my face blush. It felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest. Then I felt something near my ear and heard.

“Aww aren’t you cute thinking I’m going to kiss you” He then backs off and winks at me.

I looked at him flabbergasted, w-what the hell just happened.

Finnick laughs at me before going to sit on one of the chairs. 

I swallow the saliva that was increasing in my mouth and tried to gain control of my emotions. I still believed in what Finnick did. But somewhere down there, I also felt disappointed. 

"Why would you do that".

He turns to me with a smirk before saying, "It's fun to see peoples’ reaction when I flirt with them. I wanted to see yours, and you did not disappoint.".

I stare at him for a few seconds, annoyed at him now. He did all of that for a reaction. What type of psycho was he.

"I didn’t know that Finnick Odair, Panem’s golden boy. Was such a jerk" I say angrily at his actions. I was so angry that I walked over to Finnick and punched him on the arm as hard as I could.

Finnick flinches in pain before he laughs at me while rubbing his arm, "Ouch, someone’s angry. Save your punches for the arena, you're going to need them. Also are they really calling me that, I swear the Capital comes up with weird names." he said to me. 

Still seething at what he did to me, I was about to punch him again before I realized about training tomorrow. I needed to go to training at 9 and that includes me taking a shower and eating breakfast before then.

I make a move to walk out of the Balcony trying to completely ignore Finnick. If he can play around, then he doesn't need me to do it. When I’m about to get to the door, I feel a grip on my wrist that was tugging me back. I turn around to see Finnick holding my wrist. 

“Where are you going?” I look at Finnick before answering his question.

“I need to go back to the floors, I have training tomorrow and need to get a good night sleep.” He seems to understand the answer because he nods at me and lets go of my arms.

I quickly walk out of there and step into the elevator. I feel the elevator lower itself to the 7th floor before the door opens. I walk out and open the door to our floor. 

All the lights were off, so I was assuming everyone was sleeping or in their rooms. Trying not to wake anyone up, I quietly walk to my room.

When I got inside, I stripped out of my clothes and got into a pair of pajamas. I jumped on the bed and wrapped myself up in the blankets. Ai felt so tired today with the parade and Finnick Odair. He was probably the tiresome thing today. WHo plays with people’s emotions just for some reaction. He was really something else, but as hard as I try, I can’t get him out of my thoughts. Like he was some type of moss that kept growing in my mind. 

I tried to clear my mind so I can get to sleep faster. Thankfully, my wish came true and I fell asleep easily.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.


	6. Willow

I woke up to realize that I have training at 9. 

‘ _ How life has changed. Normally, I would get up for school, with Aspen still sleeping in the bed beside mine. Now, I have to get ready to kill people for other people’s entertainment.’ _ I thought, sad about the situation I was forced in.

The clock on top of my nightstand read 9:30.

I quickly get out of bed and rush to the bathroom while stripping out of my clothes. I got into the shower and took a quick shower.

I didn't even properly dry myself as I was rushing to get my clothes on. I didn’t want to be late for my first day, especially because appearance is everything for these games. 

I walk out of the bathroom to see an outfit on the desk near the wardrobe. It wasn’t there when I woke up, so I’m assuming the people that clean our rooms put it there.

The outfit consisted of a matching shirt and pants set. They were gray and fitted nicely. The pants had a red line down the sides. The shirts also had some red outlines. On the back and shoulder of the shirt was the number 7, representing our districts. I slip on some black shoes that I found and make my way to the dining room for breakfast.

On the way to the dining room, I passed by Marigold's room. I should probably wait for her but I'm already running late and she's most likely in the dining room.

I walk past her room to the dining room to see Blight and Eero at the table eating breakfast. They both have a brown drink in their cups, that is letting out steam, and their plates were filled with an assortment of breakfast food. They were eating in silence, the t.v being used as background noise. 

I sat down at the table quickly putting some food on my plate to eat.

"Good morning, do any of you know where Marigold or Etherious is. I thought Marigold would be eating already. If she’s still getting ready, I could’ve waited for her,” I say while eating the food I put on my plate.

Blight doesn't even look at me while stirring his drink, "Etherious didn't come back after your little quarrel. He just needs time to cool off and he’ll be acting like normal. He will probably be back tonight talking about the latest capital drama" 

I nod at him, “And Marigold?” Blight doesn't say anything instead he stays quiet continuing to eat his breakfast. 

Eero doesn't hesitate to answer my question, unlike Blight. "She left for the training center". 

I looked at him stunned. "Why would she do that? I need to go or I’m going to be late." I say out loud, before rushing towards the front door.

I open the door and walk inside the elevator. I feel the elevator go down and before I can count to five, the door is opening. 

I rush out of the elevator to the doors that lead to the training room.

I stopped at the door before I open it.

This door leads to a place where the rest of the tributes are. These tributes are capable of killing me easily. I need to make an impression to let them know I won't die easily.

_ ‘Once you walk in, you’re officially on everyone’s radar. Stand confidently and don’t let anyone get to you.’  _ I thought, trying to give myself some encouragement and grit. 

I took a deep breath and gathered some strength. I opened the door and took a step into my new life. 

The atmosphere was intense, suffocating almost. It was a mix of fear and bloodlust, maybe excitement. I already know that the careers were the reason why bloodlust was in the air.

What I first saw when I walked in was the tributes standing around a woman with dark skin. The door must’ve made a sound because they all looked in my direction when I walked in. They all turned to stare at me, I did a quick headcount to see that there were 23 tributes. I guess I was the last one to get here.

_ ‘So much for getting there on time’  _

I let out a smile before walking next to a tribute from district 5.

I hear a woman, whose name is Atla, start to talk, "Now that everyone is here, we can begin. In two weeks, 23 of you tributes will be dead. One of you will be alive, that depends on how you listen to my advice. I suggest that you practice your survival skills because that is what you will need in the arena. Most of you want to grab a weapon, but most of you will die from hunger, dehydration, exposure, or an infection." While she continues to talk, I look around to gauge everyone's reaction.

The career tributes are looking around smirking, cracking jokes at each other

The tributes from 12 are young, too young to participate in these games. They look around the age 12-13, way too young to be subjected to this torture. The other young tribute is the female tribute from District 10. After that, everyone is either my age or older. The younger tributes were shaking, tears practically spilling from their eyes. I look around to see another tribute, the male from 8, that is trying the same strategy as me. He seems to be unfazed and confident about the situation. but I can see through him. His hands were shaking and his eyes seem glossed over like tears were being made.

Marigold has her cold glare in effect. She's currently crossing her arms while glaring at Atla. I was enraged at her, but we could have a conversation later.

I hear Atla say, "Now go to the stations. Pick your poison. Remember, the choice you make here will affect how your performance is in the arena." 

Everyone listening to her nods before walking off to the different stations. There were many stations set up around the room. I could see gauntlet challenges and obstacle courses. There were proctors set up around the room on mats, there for 1 on 1 fighting. There were weapons on racks lined up for your taste. There were dummies to practice those weapons with. There were so many options.

Not surprisingly, The careers, except for Annie, went to the weapon station. They seemed to be trying to show off and intimidate everyone, and it was working. Carnage and Cyan picked up swords and they went to town with the dummies. They were hacking off fake limbs, stabbing targets, and making cuts. It seemed like they were competing against each other, trying to one-up each other.

Shine was using a bow, and she was pretty good. She was making her shots, but some of them were either missing completely or not hitting where she was aiming. It seemed like she used a different weapon, but maybe she was saving it for an individual test.

Aressana went to the knife station, and I could see where her specialization lies. She picked up a knife and through it, the knife soared through the sky before hitting her mark. She continued this with the rest of her knives. She hit almost every one of her dummies except for two.

Trent used a spear and trident as most district 4 tributes did. He was good with it, just like his mentor. He seemed experienced, maybe from using these skills to catch fish for his district. It was like another Finnick Odair was in the making with a boy named Trent Razorwood.

Their intimidation tactics seemed to bring everyone down. The other tributes were staring at them with fear. Like they already knew they were going to lose.

Unlike the other careers, Annie went to the knotting station. She was sitting quietly, tying the rope in different knots that I couldn’t have even dreamed of. Annie was different from the other careers. She seemed more calm and tranquil compared to the other careers, who were loud and confident.

I looked around deciding what to do before heading to a station that seemed good.

I walked up to the station before waiting in the short line. I see the District 6 tribute trying to climb the net at the climbing station. She wasn't very good and that shows when she falls off the net. She lands on her ankle and I can feel her pain. It didn’t look broken, just bruised. The careers start to laugh at the tribute in pain.

She walked away with the help of her partner. Now that the station was clear, it was my turn. I walk toward the X on the floor that was the starting position. I looked up to analyze the net.

The net had smaller holes on the bottom making it easier to grip and climb. The further you go up, the bigger the holes are, making it harder to climb. I'm one of the younger tributes and I'm a little shorter than most. Standing at a measly 5’6 compared to most of the older, taller tributes. This net looks to be harder to climb if you're shorter, but I think my experience with climbing the trees back in 7 will help me complete it.

I started to climb, the lower part of the net was easy. When I got to the middle it was getting harder. My hand was starting to sweat making me lose grip so I need to complete it quickly. I passed the middle part, without a lot of mishaps. When I got to the end, that was when it was the hardest.

I look down to see all the tributes watching me from their stations. The careers were looking at me intently. I knew I couldn't mess up or I would be laughed at like the girl from 6.

There is one last thing I need to do before I reach the ledge that finishes off the net. There is a big hole before the ledge and I need to be able to bypass it. I try to reach for it but my arms are too short. The only way to reach it is if I jump. I swing my body before propelling myself to the ledge. Luckily, it was enough and I was able to grab onto the ledge. I pull myself up with the last of my strength and stand on the ledge.

I took a deep breath, allowing me to relax from all that work. I looked down to see all the tributes looking up at me. Faces were ranging from surprised to impressed to annoyed. 

I took the ladder down to get to the ground floor. I stepped away from the station to see the Procter, working the station smile at me. I smiled back before leaving to find another station.

Apparently, in the middle of training, we can choose to go to lunch. It lasts for an hour and then you go back to training. While everyone went to the cafeteria, I decided to stay here. I didn't want to be wasting any training time. 

When everyone left, I decided to do something different.

I walk into a room that holds a pool in it. The area had an instructor there to watch us and make sure we don't drown. I stripped out of my clothes and wore the bathing suit the station gives us.

I dove into the pool and I swam like I used to back in 7.

Being from District 7, we usually don't know how to swim. There are not many places where the water is safe to swim in, or even big enough to allow you to swim. Also, we’re too busy working for the Capital. This is how it is for the rest of the Districts except for District 4. Their whole industry is based around the water, so of course, they know how to swim. That’s why I’m hoping that the arena is water-based because if it is, District 4 will have another winner.

When I was younger, I was able to find a little lake that was deep enough to swim in it. It also was clean so I could swim in without being worried. I was able to teach myself how to swim. There were many hiccups at first, like not knowing how to stroke the right way. I even was able to teach Aspen how to swim. That was a great memory because it how me and Aspen became so close. But Aspen doesn’t like to talk about it because it hurt his pride that his little brother taught him something. Eventually, after everyone in my family knew where the spot was, we all hung out there. 

  
  


The time for training is over and they sent us back to our rooms. 

When we got there, I walked up to Marigold to confront her about this morning.

"Why would you leave without me?" I ask her, furious. She stares at me with an annoyed look on her face.

"You were sleeping and I wanted to get there early. Also, didn't I tell you I didn't want to get close? I’m going to win and that would mean killing you." 

She ignores me, walking past me to her room.

Infuriated, I stormed into my room to take shower.

After my shower, I walked into the dining room. There I see Etherious and Eero sitting at the table, waiting to be fed. It felt weird to see Etherious so quiet.

I sat down and looked at Etherious expectantly. I was hoping he would talk to me, but all he did was order the avoxes around.

The avoxes brought out our food and made a plate for us. When we got the food, we started to eat. While eating the food, start to talk.

"Where is Blight?" I say, hoping Etherious will answer. Of course, he looks away from me to continue eating.

"He is making relationships with some sponsors. Your climbing intrigued a lot of people, Levi. People want to sponsor you, they now just want to see your weapon skills" He says with a serious tone around him, that didn’t feel right on him. 

I nod my head, "Ok, I'll show off tomorrow. How about Marigold, is she getting sponsors too" I say.

Before he can say anything, I hear Etherious place his hands on the table loudly, startling me. I was not expecting that from Etherious. 

"What do you think, Levi. No one wants to sponsor her. They think she’s too boring, only standing there with a brooding face. This means she has no chance of surviving. You on the other hand are different. People are praising you, willing to give large sums of money just for you. Now, do you see why I want to help you? I might be from the Capital and you might not like me but I want to help the tributes I get. Now you know why I want to help you. You have a chance at winning" Etherious says staring at me with care in his eyes.

I looked away from. I didn’t realize why he felt that way. "I'm sorry Etherious, I just feel bad that Marigold isn't getting the same treatment. I want her to have the same chances that I have. It’s just not fair,” 

Etherious rolls his eyes, annoyed at my answer, "Life is not fair, that’s how life works. Do you not realize that she doesn't care about what happens to you. She will kill you three times over to have a chance at winning" He says. 

I look down at my food, "I know, I just feel . . . . you know, bad. I want her to have the best chances to win" 

Before he can answer, Eero interrupts our conversation.

"I don't want another argument again. I'm tired and Levi needs to go to bed, so you go to bed and remember to make an impression. " He says, before getting up and leaving the dining room.

I see Etherious get up before I say, "Wait, I understand why you're mad. I don't want to argue with you, but I also don't want to lie to Marigold like that. I know she doesn’t care about me but I wanted to be fair. But to win, I need to start thinking about myself. Thank you for all you’ve done for me, I appreciate it." I get up from my chair and start heading to my room. 

Once I’m in my room, I start getting ready for bed. I change out of my clothes and put on pajamas. I'm wearing a long-sleeve, blue shirt with black, silky shorts. I lay on my bed and try to get some sleep.

Except I can't. My head is running a mile a minute, and I can’t fall asleep. 

I got out of bed and put on my slippers. I walked out of my room quietly and made my way to the front door. I opened the door and headed to the elevator. I walked inside the elevator and pressed the button that has the letter B. It took me up to the balcony.

I stepped onto the balcony and looked out to the capital. It was relaxing to look out and see the Capitol at night. Calmed my mind, ironic because the Capital is the reason I am stressed. While I was looking, the door to the balcony opened and then I heard a voice I recognized, "Wow, I get to see you again cutie. Isn’t this exciting.".

The voice I recognized belonged to Finnick Odair.

I turn towards him and I see him smirking at me. I looked at him annoyed at his presence while he got closer to me. I felt his muscular arms wrap grab my waist and pull me close to his muscular chest. It feels comfortable in his chest, but I was able to snap out of the trance it put me in.

I pushed him away and punched him in his chest. I felt my cheeks heat up before I hear laughter. I look at Finnick to see him laughing at me. 

"I'm so happy that I can amuse you". He continues to laugh before standing straight up.

"I'm sorry but messing with you is too good to pass up. So pure and innocent.". I rolled my eyes at his antics

"You remind me of my older brother, Aspen. He's annoying and stupid just like you" I say while looking at him. 

“Is he skilled and good-looking like me? He has to be if you’re comparing him to me”

I look away from Finnick trying to ignore him.  _ ‘I’m not surprised he would talk about himself. Maybe he’s a narcissist?’  _

It was quiet for a while and that unnerved me. _ ‘I didn’t know Finnick could be quiet. You learn something new every day’ _

I look out of the corner of my eye to see what Finnick was doing. What I saw was Finnick staring at me intently. He was completely focused, just staring at me. My cheeks start to heat up, embarrassed by what Finnick was doing

"Why are you looking at me like that. It’s creeping me out,” I say embarrassed, trying to move away from his gaze. 

Finnick looked at me before smirking "Did you wear those shorts for me? If I didn’t know better, I would assume you’re trying to seduce me or something. And you want to know something, It's working" He says.

I was aghast at his words.  _ ‘Why would he say that. And why am I blushing at it’ _

I was trying to find something to say and then I remember Etherious’s words back at the tribute parade.

_ ‘Plus my friend has a date with Finnick Odair and I need her to tell me all the details’ _

I was confused why he was flirting with me but is dating someone, so I asked him.

"Why would you say that. Stop acting like that and don't you have a girlfriend". There was a pause and I looked at him. Finnick looked visibly concerned at my words, so I tried to explain.

"My escort said you had a date with his friend. Why are you flirting with me if you're seeing someone? You need to get your priorities checked. " I said.

Finnick’s eyes darken with anger and disgust. Maybe even a little sadness.

"No, I’m not dating anyone,” he said. I’ve never seen him look so angry before, It was scary.

He started to walk toward me and wraps his arm around my waist and pulled me close to his chest. He didn’t say any words, just merely hugged me. I usually would have pushed him away, but I felt weirdly safe in his arms. Like I won't have to fight in an arena in five days. Like I'm back home at District 7 with my family, safe to live my life freely however I want to. 

The one making me feel like this is Finnick Odair, the capital's golden boy. The man who is constantly annoying me, trying to gauge my reactions by flirty with me. The one that had no boundaries and keeps getting close to me.

Why is he making me feel like this like my heart will explode? I’ve never felt this way before towards anyone that wasn’t my family. Is this what Autumn says a crush feels like?

Do I have a crush on Finnick Odair?

  
  
  


  
  



	7. Brasswood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter ;)

I woke up the next morning from my bed after hanging out with Finnick last night. It was fun and distracting enough that I didn’t think about the games. Finnick was cracking jokes and talking about things that have been happening around the capital. What I wanted to know is how did he get this information?

  
  


It’s nice being around Finnick even though he’s annoying with the flirting and the touching. But after that, he’s a genuinely nice person.

  
  


I get out of bed and head into the shower. On my way to the bathroom, I can see the avox’s heading inside to clean my room and set my clothes down.

  
  


When I get into the shower, I turn on the water and start washing my body. As much as I want to stay under the warm water, I do need to get to training. I turn off the water after I finish washing my face. 

  
  


I step out onto the drying pad and let the hot air flow onto my body. After being completely dry, I walk out of the bathroom and head back into my room.

  
  


The room was very clean and tidy compared to how I left it before I took a shower. I see my training clothes on my dresser, so I quickly change into them. 

  
  


I walk out of my room to head to the dining room. 

  
  


Sitting at the dining table were Etherious, Blight, and Eero. Not surprisingly, Marigold wasn’t even at the table. Before I can even sit down at the table, I hear Etherious call my name. 

  
  


“Oh honey come and sit down, we have breakfast for you,” he says while waving over to me. 

  
  


Walking over to the table, I observe the things that are happening.

  
  


On the tv, that is near the table, is playing the news, and I can hear Caeser Flickerman talking about stuff happening in the Capital. He seems to be talking about a new fashion style that has spread through the capital because a victor wore it out. 

At the table, Etherious is talking to blight about something very insignificant. And it seems that Blight also feels the same way because he’s ignoring the escort and focusing on his food. Eero seems to be eating and looking at the tv with annoyance in his eyes. I walked to the table and sat down. I started putting food on my plate before Etherious started talking again.

  
  


“So today we need you to show off any fighting or weapon skills you have.” I look at him nodding before starting to dig into my food.

  
  


“Blight has found some sponsors that are willing to spend a lot of money on you so make sure you impress the judges” I turn to blight to see him nodding toward me at Etherious words. I swallowed the food that I was currently chewing before I spoke.

  
  


“I will try my best to show off, but shouldn’t I also appear weaker. My strategy was going to be pretending to be weaker so fewer people went after me so early in the arena. That way when they do come for me, they will be surprised by my skills” I look towards Blight and Etherious to see their reaction but surprisingly Eero speaks up.

  
  


He took a sip of his drink before saying, “ While you can still do that, it would be smart for you to show some skills. People from 7 are always skilled with an ax, no matter if they work in the markets or the forest. From what I know, your father trained you guys with an ax from a young age until you guys found your natural weapon.”

  
  


I looked at him shocked about his knowledge about my father’s training and also this is the first time I heard Eero speak this much. Before I can even say something he starts talking again.

  
  


“Don’t be so shocked about me knowing about your father’s training. Everyone in the district knows about it.” 

  
  


I look at blight to only see him smile sheepishly and nod his head.

  
  


“Like I was saying either use an ax and surprise the other tributes with your other weapon or use that weapon and trick people to think your bad with an ax,” After talking he goes back to looking at the tv and drinking his beverage. 

  
  


I started to think about his idea. ‘ _ It is a smart idea, that way I can have a surprise method when I’m in the games. I’m also pretty decent with a bow and sword after Aspen and Autumn helped me. Maybe this is a good idea after all’ _

  
  


“Eero is right, it would be a pretty smart idea. But, you need to get to training before your the last one at the training center again” Blight says before getting up and leaving the table.

  
  


_ ‘Holy shit, I forgot about training’  _ I leap out of my chair and quickly walk out of the apartment after saying my goodbyes to my mentors and Etherious.

  
  
  


I walk into the elevator to see a man standing near the corner. The man had greasy black hair that looks to be in little curls. He had a rugged look like he was not cleanly shaven. He had pretty spale skin the conflicted with his black hair and made him look very sick and malnourished. He also had gray eyes that made him look tired and sad, but reasonably fitted on his face. He seems to be in pajamas but he’s letting out a smell of alcohol from his body. 

  
  


I smile at him as best as I can without having a disgusted look on my face. I walk near the opposite side of the elevator to stay far away from him. While waiting for the elevator to go down, I look at him from the corner of my eyes. He seems to be shaking especially his hands like he’s an addict. That just gives me more of a reason to try and stay away.

  
  
  


_ ‘Why is this elevator moving so slow, isn’t this the Capital’ _

  
  
  


The elevator finally makes it to the bottom floor where I can get to the training center. I quickly leave the elevator but not before saying goodbye to the man even though he creeped me out. 

  
  


I quickly ran to the training center but trying not to make any sounds so no one can hear me. I walk into the room to see everyone doing their things at their desired stations.

  
  


_ ‘I guess we only get one talk the first day and the rest of the days, we help ourselves’  _

  
  


I looked around to see the different stations in the room. I see the careers at the weapons even Annie is there using a smaller sword. Other tributes are using the obstacle courses, while some are at the less lethal stations like knot tying or fire-making.

  
  


‘ _ I shouldn’t go to weapons while the careers are there, and I already showed some skills by climbing so I don’t have to go to the obstacle courses _ ’ I look around to see a big screen that’s a kind of matching game.

  
  


‘ _ I might as well try it, it doesn’t hurt to try _ ’ I thought.

  
  


I walk over to the matching game, to see what it was. It was a matching game that gave you the names and pictures of poisonous fruit and plants. Then you match the name to the plant or fruit. Also, they sprinkled in some safe plants. 

  
  


_ ‘It seems to be a memorization game that texts the brain, I could do that’ _

  
  


I started the game and the pictures and names came up quickly and a timer for 1:30. I studied the combination of plants and fruits with their names for the same amount of time. The timer counted from 10 and I tried my best to keep the pictures in my mind. The timer ended and the screen went blank for about 5 seconds. Then the pictures and names came to the front jumbled up. There also was a countdown from 5:00 to finish the activity.

  
  


I started matching the pictures to the name. I’m happy I had a good memory but I couldn’t remember everything. There were some pictures I was stumped, so I skipped them to get back to them later. I was able to finish the matching with the 30 seconds left with minor hiccups. Now that I was done I needed to find another station.

  
  


I looked around to see that things have shifted. The careers were near the one on one training areas with the helpers. I saw Marigold near the obstacle courses waiting for her turn. I haven’t talked to her all today and I would go over to talk to her but I can talk to her at the dorm. 

  
  


I see the siblings from nine at the weapon station with tributes from 8. The tributes from three and five were at some of the survival stations, but I practically went camping in the forest every day back home at 7, so I didn’t need some survival tips like how to make a fire. The tributes from 11 were also training with the helpers. 

  
  


Deciding it’s time to show off to the judges, I walked over to the weapon station, next to the other tributes. I look at the tributes to smile at the district’s 9 siblings. I also smiled and waved at the district 8 tributes. They all smiled back at me and returned to what they were doing. It seemed that the siblings were using sickles and the tributes from 8 were using swords.

  
  
  


I turned back to the weapon selection, trying to choose a weapon to use.

  
  
  


_ ‘What should I choose? I could use a bow but I don’t know if it’s enough to show off, the same thing with a sword. The only options were an ax or the throwing knives’ _ I thought, trying to choose between the weapons.

  
  


_ ‘Might as well listen to Eero, he’s a victor so he should know what’s good for me’  _

  
  


I went over to the axes and looked around for the perfect one. There were axes with wooden handles like the one’s back in 7. There were metal axes that looked very expensive. Some axes were heavier meant for bigger body people and chopping wood in one swoop. But there were the lighter ones that were good for running around and for chopping branches instead of wood.

  
  
  


I chose the lighter axes as the heavier ones were too heavy for me. _ ’ They would probably fit Marigold very well as she is used to working with them.’  _ I thought while grabbing two smaller, lighter axes. 

  
  


I walked over to a simulation near the weapon selection. There was a description of what the contraption did near the front. 

It read, _ ’ This simulation is where you can practice with your weapon on fake simulations as people. The will be controlled to have actual movements and the will to fight like your competitors. You can select how many people you can fight against from 1 to 23, the number of tributes in the arena. You can choose your weapon and the simulations will be based on your weapon. If you have a long-range weapon, you will get mostly opponents that are far away, some will be close. Short-range weapons will be given opponents to fight against in close quarters, with some that are far away. When you are hit by the simulation in a lethal spot, the simulation will shut off, meaning the game is over. When you kill your opponents, they will break apart in blocks. Try your best!’ _

  
  


_ ‘Wow that’s pretty intense and seems high tech, but that’s the Capital’  _

  
  


I walked inside the contraption with one ax in my hand and the other on a pocket that I found near the weapon selection. This way I can carry both while still be able to use one of my hands.

  
  


Inside there were pads with different things on them to choose from. I Went to the pads and started to create my simulation. 

  
  
  


_ ‘Amount of opponents, 10 seems like a good number. Weapon, ax. Static or dynamic, the dynamic would be better to show off and to get real practice for the games. I can’t even believe I’m practicing killing other children for the Capital’s amusement.’ _

  
  
  


After I was done with the selection, I headed to where my position to start was. There was an x on the floor, so I assumed that’s where we were going to stand. I stood on the X waiting for something to happen before I knew it the lights dimmed.

  
  


I looked around to see if anything was different and saw orange beams that seem to congregate to make a person. The person had a pretty standard body with a sword in his hands. It ran at me with high speed before swinging at my head. I ducked quickly trying not to let the simulation end before it even started. I was able to get behind the figure and swipe at his Achilles heel with my ax. The figure’s leg started to crumble before it the figure fell onto the floor.

  
  


_ ‘It seems when I’m able to hit the opponent, the simulation figures out if it is a kill or just a maim and that limb with fall off when it’s damaged but the figure will still move’ _

  
  
  


The figure on the floor swiped at my legs with their sword even if their left leg was missing. I jumped just nearly missing getting clipped by the sword and swung my ax down at the figure’s head. Once, it connected the figure crumbled into the orange lights again before starting to assemble another human copy somewhere else.

  
  


_ ‘This isn’t as bad as I thought. But the only problem is I’ll be facing real people not computer-controlled simulations’ _

  
  


The orange lights made a human copy that was around 10 feet away from me. The copy seemed to have to throw knives as orange knives started coming my way. 

  
  


I ran towards the replica while dodging the knives. Once I was close enough, I was able to swing at the image’s head with my ax, making the replica crumble all over me.

  
  


The simulation started moving faster because right away a replica with a trident was also made. The replica started running toward me and made the move to stab my chest. I was able to swivel out of the way and chopped my ax down on its hand. The had crumbled off while the figure went to punch me with its other hand. I ducked and stabled the figure in the chest with my ax. The ax went through the figure and the replica crumbled. 

  
  


I was able to rest a little before the fourth figure appeared. It was different than the other as it was bigger and didn’t seem to have a weapon on its person. It ran towards me with its fist up leaping for a punch. I swung my ax up cutting through the face of the replica but it didn’t crumble.

  
  


_ ‘Maybe it wasn’t critical, just something that would scar?’ _ I thought confused while the image backed up away from me before attacking once again. 

  
  


The figure brought his leg up in a sweeping kick that would’ve hit my face. I ducked and swung my ax at his leg and cut through it. The figure fell without and leg. I walked over to the figure and started hacking down at its chest multiple times while simultaneously the figure crumbled from my attacks. I backed away when the figure was renounced to orange chunks and faded away.

  
  


I swiped the sweat on my forehead and took in several deep breaths before turning to my next opponent.

  
  


Number 5 had a big sword and was coming at me faster than the others, I tried to back up only to see another image behind me with a sword too. 

  
  


_ ‘Two opponents are you kidding me, how am I supposed to deal with that! I guess these simulations are preparing you for the games for every single situation. I have to give the Capital credit when credit is due.’  _

  
  


I dodged the sword from 5 before going into a foreword roll to dodge 6. I didn’t even have time to get my bearings together before they both came at me. I dodged while they swung at me, the way I was moving, I would soon be cornered if I didn’t attack. So I went on the offensive.

  
  


I swung my ax at 5 before he dodged at retaliated with a swing toward my arm. I was able to move out of the way before I saw 6’s sword swing at my head. I ducked before swing at 6’s are while he was still in motion. I got lucky that my swing was arched so my ax came in contact with his elbow, completely taking it clean off. The arm crumbled off and 6 was defenseless with no weapon. Before I got to finish it off, 5 swung at me making me back away. When I moved back, 5 swung again at me. I was able to parry it off with a swing of my own, so our weapons came into contact. 

  
  
  


It was weird feeling your weapon bounce off a fake sword that’s not even real. The Capitals technology was off the charts. Shows you how messed up it is that they can’t help any of the poor districts get more food and necessities while they had technology that helped us kill each other.

  
  
  


The swing of 5’s sword got me out of my thoughts. It swung at my chest which I was able to jump back out of the way. From my peripherals, I could see 6 just stand near a wall without an arm. He seems to be moving slower and crumbles were slowly falling from inside his arm.

  
  


_ ‘Maybe it’s trying to represent the effect of losing a limb and the blood loss’ _

  
  


5 ran at me before swing heavily at my left side. This was the mistake I needed to capitalize on. When he swung I moved towards my right, making him lose balance from how hard his sing was. I swung at his back and it connected. My ax was stuck in his back before I pulled it out and swung at his back again. This was the killing blow as 5 crumbled away. I turned my attention to 6 and quickly killed it, making it crumble away just like the other replicas.

_ ‘4 more opponents left. I wonder what else is in store’ _

  
  
  


The lights formed a figure on the second floor, it seems the figure has a bow. It shot an arrow at me, that I was able to dodge. The replica was in an open spot that I could kill it easily if I threw my ax. The problem is I’m not good with throwing axes unlike with throwing knives. I could easily miss and be down one ax and with my luck there probably will be another long-range weapon user. It was a gamble I didn’t know if I was willing to make.

  
  
  


_ ‘If I had my knives, it would be easy to kill the image. If only I was Austin, he could throw an ax from twenty feet away and still hit a bullseye. I have no other choice but to try. Let’s hope I don’t mess up’  _ I thought while looking at the archer put on another arrow on the bow.

  
  
  


I moved out of the arrow and chucked my ax at the replica. I could see it move in spirals before the sharp end came in contact with the archer’s chest. I was so happy I made it, I could scream.

  
  


‘Yes, I did it. Maybe my good aim is universal for all weapons’ chuckling at my thoughts while I got ready for another opponent. 

  
  


The lights started to make a figure that was a good distance away from me. When it finished, I could see the weapon this figure had was a sickle. Sickles was only used if you knew how to use them as they are very hard. They are curved, so you need to be careful. People only used them really if they were no other weapons. The people that used the were district 9 tributes. 

  
  


The figure ran at me before swiping at my arm. I don’t know why, but this replica was kind of slow and sloppy with its movements. 

_ ‘Are these replicas supposed to be representing different types of tributes? This one seems to be inexperienced, hence the sloppiness. While 5 fought like someone who’s been training its whole life, like a career’ _

  
  


I was able to move out of the way and slam my ax down on the figure’s head making it crumble easily. The lights started to make a new figure far away from me, but still on the same level. Before the figure was finished, a spear came flying at me. While I was shocked I was able to quickly jump out of the way. Another spear came at me but this time it was lacking aim as I didn’t need to move because it missed me. The figure finally materialized with another spear in its hand. 

  
  


_ ‘How do they have another spear? If they’re trying to represent actual tributes, that would be impossible as no one carries more than two spears. It’s too much weight to carry around, and it might lead to your downfall’ _

  
  


Another spear shot at me but I noticed something. It took about 4 seconds before the replica threw another spear, mimicking the calm downtime a tribute might have. The bad thing is it still isn’t enough time to run across the clearing and kill the replica. So I was left with another ultimatum. 

  
  


_ ‘Throw my last ax at the figure or keep it and slowly inch my way towards the figure. Both had had downsides but I kind of wanted to finish quickly. I have a good shot at my opponent is across from me so I have a low chance of missing completely, but I would have to run quickly to recapture it after the opponent is dead. On the other hand, inching closer would be smarter, but with the replica throwing spears close distance that would be a good way to lose quicker’ _

  
  
  


I thought about what I should for a few seconds before I put it into action.

  
  


When the figure threw the spear, I pivoted cleanly out of the way and threw my last ax at the figure’s chest. My theory was right as my ax hit its chest and the figure crumbled. I was going to go recover my ax, but the lights made a replica in front of me quickly. The replica threw a punch that I was not expecting I was able to twist my face out of the way but the fist came into contact with my shoulder. It pushed me back a little bit but I still stood on my feet.

  
  


_ ‘Fuck, this is bad. I’m not good a hand to hand fighting, I’ve never even won a play fight with Aspen before. This is bad’ _

  
  


The figure kicked at my left side with a powerful kick that if I haven’t moved, I would’ve been toppled. I retaliate with a fist of my own into the stomach of the figure. It felt like I was punching an actual human, even though it was a simulation. The figure hunched over as it felt like I actually punched it. That allowed me to grab the arm of the figure and twist it as much as I could. As it is a robot, I didn’t feel any remorse. The arm snapped under my grip and then I let go. I tripped the figure with my leg so it fell over on its back, clutching its broken arm. I didn’t have any weapons that I could kill the figure with it and then I remembered that they’re supposed to mimic humans. So they should have the same vital points we do. And one of the most vital points on our body’s is our necks. I raised my dominant leg(right) and I brought it down hard on the figure’s neck. I repeatedly stomped on the neck of the figure into it was a mess of orange crumbles. The figure then crumbled away, showing that I killed it.

  
  


I stepped away from the figure before falling to my knees trying to catch my breath. I was heavily breathing from moving so much and my shoulder hurt.

  
  


“Well that was energy-draining but good practice,” I said out loud before going to get the axes I threw. As I picked them up, the lights turned back on and the training room came to focus. I looked to see all the tributes staring at me, some from the stations in the room, others right outside the simulation window. 

  
  


Some tributes like from 9 8 looked at me astonished and surprised, while tributes from 3 and 5 looked at me scared. 

  
  


_ ‘Maybe they realize I’m a threat and that’s why they’re scared’ _

  
  


The male tribute from 10, the district 11 tributes, and Marigold looked at me with an impassive look on their face. Like they were trying to see if I was truly a threat, but I thought I saw a little smile on Marigold’s lips.

  
  


While I was walking out, I saw the career tributes looking at me. It seems Cyan and Trent were looking at me with respect but also warily. Aressana and Shine were talking to the other tributes in lowered whispers. Annie was looking at me, but she looked away when I noticed them staring. She seems to be walking towards the knot tying station. Carnage was staring at me with no emotion on his face but it looked like he was smirking at me. I didn’t want to know what he was thinking, so I quickly walk past them. 

  
  


I hope that was good for showing off so tomorrow, the last day of training, I could brush up on my survival skills.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  


After training, I head back to the rooms with Marigold. We make it to the elevator and press the 7 button, before the doors closed the obnoxious laughs and giggles started to get more prominent. Thankfully, the door closed and the elevator made its way up. We stood in silence the whole way up. 

  
  


_ ‘If she isn’t trying to make any conversation, why should I?’ _

  
  


The doors opened and we made our way into the dorm. We went our separate ways, her going to her room and me going to mine,

  
  


Once I made it into my room, I stripped out of my sweaty training clothes and headed into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and dried myself off when I was done. I walked out of the bathroom and went to the dresser to change into new clothes. After I changed into the new clothes, I decided to take a quick nap before dinner. 

  
  


I slipped into bed and let my tiredness take over. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


I woke up and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes thinking about what has happened in the last few days. 

  
  


_ ‘I can’t believe this is my life right now. I would be in school right now worrying about the next test. I would be managing the store with Autumn and mom right now. Aspen and I would probably argue over what we should have for dinner tonight. Then mom would have enough of our arguing and then just let dad and Austin choose. Then Aspen would argue with my mom instead. But my life has changed drastically after getting reaped. I’m now in the Capital where people would hope to be here but not by the reaping trains. I’m training for the games where I will kill other people. How am I going to kill another person without hesitance, it’s impossible. But, I also met Finnick Odair, the victor of the 65th hunger games. While he is flirty and playboy-ish, he keeps me company and focused on something that’s not related to the games.’  _ I thought before getting up to head to the dining room.

I walked to the dining room to see Etherious, Blight, Eero, and Marigold sitting at the table while avoxes feed them.

  
  


_ ‘Seems like everyone is here’  _ i thought while sitting down at the table. 

  
  


The avoxes start putting food on my plate while Etherious starts talking.

  
  


“Can you believe it, I can’t believe that blue polyester is now out of fashion. I just got my blue polyester shirt tailored for the next party and now salmon and medallion organza are in. All of those outfits were bought out before I can even get to them. Now I have to wait until the next restock. I mean even Gloss and Cashmere were wearing the outfits. Ahh isn’t Gloss so handsome, what a hot, young man” Etherious says blushing while fanning his red face. 

  
  


From the corner of my eyes, I could see Blight smile a little, and Marigold roll her eyes. I let out a little chuckle before I cover it up with a cough.    
  


“Oh darlings, good job today. While you can be more expressive and emotional, people still want to sponsor you. Isn’t that so great! Keep it up, honey bunches” 

  
  


Marigold nods at Etherious’s words before going back to her food without saying anything. Etherious turns to me with a beaming smile on his face while he starts to talk about my performance at training.

  
  


“I’m so proud of you, darling. The sponsors got back to Blight and they want to sponsor you. There are some very rich people on that list, now you just need to get a high score on the individual training test and need to woo the crowd at the interview. But you shouldn’t worry, I’ll have you so prepared for that interview. I guess Eero and Blight will help as well.” 

  
  


I smile at Etherious because of his words. I let out a quick ‘thank you’ before going back to eating the food. 

  
  


We all ate with the sounds of Etherious talk about privileged, mindless Capital gossip. Eventually, we finished our food and went back into our rooms. 

  
  


I decided not to go to the balcony. I was way too tired and I just wanted to stay in my room. 

  
  


_ ‘I hope Finnick isn’t waiting for me . . . . . . . . . who am I kidding, Finnick doesn’t care about me. He probably I forgot existed’  _

  
  
  
  
  
  


I go to bed quickly and wake up to go training.

  
  


Training today was pretty easy going for the last day of training. As usual, the careers were at the weapons-making jokes and challenging each other. They were even looking over the other tributes and laughing at the other tributes’ performances. 

  
  


I was at the survival skill stations, brushing up on some skills I’ve known about like making knots and building fires. 

I didn’t pay attention to the other tributes as I should probably focus on myself as the games are in 3 days.

  
  


After training was finished we ate dinner as usual before we started talking about the individual training test.

  
  
  


“What do you guys plan to do for your tests, if you don’t know, we can help,” Blight says to us after we finished dinner.

  
  


Knowing what I was going to do, I answered first. “I was planning on showing my skills with multiple weapons, so they can see my variety.” 

  
  


He looks at me before nodding with approval and saying ‘that’s good’ before turning to Marigold. She looked at him with a glare before getting up and leaving the table. Etherious rolls his eyes at her while saying, “She needs to stop with this attitude and tantrum, it won’t get her anywhere.”

  
  


Coming to Marigold’s defense, I respond with, “Wouldn’t you have an attitude if you are forced to fight to the death for the enjoyment of others who mistreat you” Before leaving towards the front door. 

  
  


I was going to the Balcony to clear my head.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


Once I’ve reached the balcony I headed to the railing that you can view the Capital cityscape. You could see the lights on different buildings, and it appeared that there is some sort of party as there is music blasting and I can see a mob of people going into what seems a venue.

  
  


_ ‘Probably some pre-game party that the Capital probably has. I know I wouldn’t be surprised’ _

  
  


I looked at the city a little bit and it did seem to help my anger that was towards Etherious.

  
  


_ ‘Yes Marigold is being a little unreasonable right now, but wouldn’t. We’re forced to play in this death game for the amusement of the Capital, who benefit from our mistreatment and hard work. Then the people of the Capital think this is ok, granted they were brought up this way, but it still isn’t ok. The only ones that don’t have a problem with these games are the weird districts like one and two, sometimes four.’  _ I thought, bitter about the games and this whole situation.

  
  


“Well you don’t look happy, what’s wrong”

  
  


When you call the devil’s name he shows, or more like god’s name. 

  
  


Finnick Odair was walking towards me with a smirk on his stupidly gorgeous and hot face.

_ ‘ I mean how is that possible for someone to be that hot.’ _ I thought, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks.

I turn away from him so he doesn’t see the blush that most likely on my face.

“Nothing is wrong,” I say while my back faces Finnick. I can hear his footsteps coming closer to me before I feel his hot breath on my neck.

I let out a shudder, and try to cover my neck, definitely knowing there is a blush on my face.

W-what are y-you doing you c-creep” I say, stuttering out my words embarrassed. I’ve never felt this way before, especially not with the boys and back home. And some of the boys there are muscular and handsome. 

I hear Finnick laugh before wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. I can feel my back pressed against his chest, and feel his heat engulf my body, I’m sweating on how close we are. 

_ ‘I’m screwed’  _ I think as I can feel Finnick’s hot breath as he whispers into my ear.

  
  


“I can’t have some fun, baby. I know you like it, getting all hot and bothered with me” he says as he pushes closer into me kissing the back of my ear. 

This was too much and I had to get away. I turn around in Finninck arms and push him back. I try to muster act seriously, even though they’re probably still is a blush on my face.

“Can y-you stop? Your so w-weird” Finnick looks at me before he starts laughing. I glare at him as he laughs at whatever is funny. He continues to laugh even though he sees my glare fixated on him.

“Can you stop laughing? What’s so funny in the first place” He continues to laugh at my frustrated and annoyed tone in my voice before he quiets down. He still has a big smile on his face before he starts talking.

  
  


“I’m sorry your face is so funny. It’s always fun to tease you, you have the best reactions. You’re like a little kitten” 

I glare at him again before turning around and going back to looking at the view. I can see from my peripherals Finnick standing next to me looking at the view too. 

  
  


“ All jokes aside, what is wrong” I hear Finnick say seriously while looking at me. It feels weird hearing him talk normally, I’m so used to playful and flirty antics. But it was kind of hot how his voice sounded when serious. 

  
  


“Nothing just my escort was being a little inconsiderate of my partner’s feelings” Finnick nods before going back to looking at the sky. 

  
  


It was nice to sit in the comfortable silence on the balcony. No antics, no games, just me and Finnick.

  
  


“Do you think you’re ready for the games”

There goes the silence. But I think about the question.

  
  


_ ‘Am I ready for the games’ _

I look at Finnick to see him staring at me expecting my answer.

“I don’t know. This whole thing feels like a dream. One moment you’re at home racing your brother, the next you just finished the last day of training for the games. I will have to fight against 23 other people with actual feelings and lives. I don’t know how I’m going to find the courage to fight if I’m scared about killing the other tributes. Some tributes are going in there scared for their lives, I don’t want to be the one to end and face their families. Be the reason why their child isn’t coming home ever again. But I don’t want to be a sitting duck that waits for someone to come kill me, I also want to live. Then some people are excited by the games like the careers, who have prior training for this stuff. How is that fair, there training for this moment while the rest of us are sitting ducks.” 

I rant to Finnick who looks at me with sadness in his eyes. Maybe he’s remembering his old games, where he was in the same situation I’m in. He nods at my words before coming closer and hugging me. 

I let myself relax in his arms and take his embrace for what it is. I might’ve even shed a few tears but we are not going to talk about that. 

I get out of Finnick’s hug offering him a ‘thanks’ and in response, he just smiles at me. 

  
  


“It might be hard and painful but you will succeed. I’m rooting for you, obviously not before any of my tributes but I’m rooting for you” I look at Finnick before smiling at his words.

  
  


“Thank you for that and letting me rant to you,” I say to him. He smiles at me before waving me off. 

  
  


“Of course I would help you. Who knows when I was a tribute, I needed someone to lean on. Plus your cute, so it gives me more of an incisive.” He says while winking at me with his hot smirk that has me blushing already. 

I roll my eyes at him but I can heat on my face from his comment. I wave goodbye to him and start to leave towards the elevator to get back into my room.

  
  


_ ‘I do have to get a good night’s sleep for the test tomorrow’  _ I think while the elevator goes down to the 7th floor.

  
  


I quickly leave the elevator and slip into the doors. It seems like everyone left or went to bed as the lights are off and no one’s near the living area. I move quietly to my room before opening and shutting the door. 

  
  


I change into some green silk pajamas and head into bed after turning off the lights.

  
  


_ ‘Tomorrow is the individual test. I need to get a good score so they realize I shouldn’t be taken lightly. Also, I need to start working on my interview just like Etherious said. I need to get a facade I’m going to play into. I’ve seen people do sexy, fierce, innocent, cute, dark and brooding, heartthrob, confidence, and everything else. I need to choose something that fits me well that I can do easily. But speaking of heartthrob, Finnick talked to me again. He is something else, who basically grinds on a person you’ve never met before. Doesn’t he have any decency? But also he’s super kind and can be serious when he needs to be or when the situation calls for it. Maybe I do have a crush on him, but it’s justifiable. I better get to bed, I have a lot of things to worry about tomorrow.’  _

  
  
  


I let my eyes droop and let my consciousness be taken to the realms of sleep.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait, it isn't I lost motivation for the story it's just that I didn't have enough time to sit down and update this. So here is a new chapter I made. I hope you like this because I spent like 10 hours on this. I'll try to update as fast as I can. I also am probably going to touch upon all the chapters that are not this one because I see a lot of cringey writing in the chapters and many grammatical corrections could be made. I hope you didn't wait long and you enjoy it. Hit that bookmark or subscribe to know when this has been updated. Hit the kudos and leave a comment on how you feel. Also, I hoped you enjoyed the training scene.


End file.
